L'un après l'autre
by TailorFox
Summary: Lestrade, suspecté de meurtre, est mis à pieds. Contraint de sauver son passe-droit auprès Scotland Yard, Sherlock se lance dans une rude enquête afin de le réhabiliter. Lestrade, débordé par la situation, lâche totalement prise. Dix ans après leur rencontre, les rôles s'inversent : ce n'est pas Sherlock qu'il faut sauver cette fois, mais bien l'inspecteur.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis de retour sur un fandom que j'ai longtemps délaissé ! Les derniers épisodes de Sherlock m'ont donné l'envie de revenir. Et comment pourrais-je écrire une fiction sans le délicieux Inspecteur Lestrade ? C'est une excellente question. Elle tiendra +/- en 7 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les anciennes ! J'ai la sensation d'être un peu rouillée, la fluidité reviendra sûrement avec le temps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Est-ce une blague de mauvais goût ?

Cette inquiétude soudaine émanait de Mrs Hudson, plantée au milieu du salon du 221B Baker Street, les lèvres pincées et les yeux écarquillés. Face à elle, un titre des plus improbables s'étalait en lettres capitales sur le journal que Sherlock feuilletait.

« DI Lestrade, incarcéré, suspecté de meurtre »

John avait accouru dès l'annonce de cette nouvelle des plus improbables. Aussi atterré que sa vieille amie, il ne put malheureusement démentir les faits.

\- J'ai passé quelques coups de fil ce matin, cela me semblait irréel. Il a bel et bien été arrêté vers quatre heures du matin. Du côté de Borough Market.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Pauvre Inspecteur… Je peine à croire qu'il puisse faire le moindre mal-

Sherlock haussa un sourcil :  
\- Le voilà néanmoins suspecté de meurtre.

« _Retrouvé hagard à plusieurs rues de la scène de crime, Greg Lestrade, 49 ans, a immédiatement été arrêté par une unité d'intervention. En état d'ivresse avancé, les vêtements ensanglantés, le suspect affirme ne se souvenir de rien. D'après les premières informations, il aurait fréquenté en soirée le pub Willow's où la victime aurait également été aperçue. L'identité de celle-ci n'a, à cette heure, pas été communiquée._ »

Achevant sa lecture, Sherlock s'amusa de l'aspect ironique de la situation, hors de portée des deux autres personnes présentes. Livide, John le fixait avec intensité.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ces histoires ?  
\- Je crois rarement les médias.

John afficha un certain soulagement. Celui-ci disparût aussitôt lorsque Sherlock embraya sur son raisonnement.

\- A plusieurs rues ? Dans un tel état, il s'est certainement éloigné d'une ruelle ou deux, au grand maximum-  
\- Sherlock ! C'est un ami !

Le détective replia soigneusement le journal avant de s'emparer de sa tasse de thé.

\- Ce brave inspecteur est probablement venu en aide à la victime d'une quelconque rixe de personnes avinées, ruinant sa chemise trop étroite par la même occasion. Sa consommation excessive de whiskys ou de bières explique sa confusion.  
\- Il mérite au moins notre soutien, non ?

Sherlock ne lui répondit guère, se tournant suspicieusement vers sa logeuse.

\- Mrs Hudson ?  
\- Euh… Oui ?  
\- Auriez-vous changé de marque de thé ? Il est d'une fadeur épouvantable.

John le considéra d'un œil consterné, prêt à formuler une remarque face à l'absence d'inquiétude de son comparse. Celui-ci anticipa le reproche, relativisant la situation avec un flegme des plus déstabilisants.

\- Une journée en cellule de dégrisement ne peut pas lui faire de tord. L'histoire sera réglée dans le courant de la journée.

Mrs Hudson acquiesça, formulant le vœu qu'il en soit ainsi.  
\- Qu'il ne parvienne à se souvenir du moindre détail, tout de même… N'aurait-il pas pu être drogué à son insu ?

Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.  
\- L'ivresse me semble davantage plausible, commenta froidement le détective.  
\- Se met-il souvent dans des états pareils, ce pauvre Inspecteur ?  
\- Plus qu'il ne le devrait, Mrs Hudson, concéda poliment John.

Malgré la pliure du journal, le titre continuait de fasciner Sherlock.  
\- Il sera finalement parvenu à jeter quelqu'un derrière les barreaux sans mon intervention… Lui-même. La médiocrité n'a décidément aucune limite.

Massacrant le sucre qui gisait au fond de sa tasse, le médecin se sentit en proie à un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Lestrade lui semblait quelque peu à cran et imprudent ces derniers temps. Peut-être auraient-ils dû intervenir et le confronter à son comportement des plus dommageables ?

Il était plus que jamais l'heure de le faire, avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure plus grave encore.

John jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la photographie légendée du policier, victime d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il se ravisa : Sherlock avait probablement raison.

La situation ne pouvait pas être si grave que ça, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre est court. Je suis un peu confuse, étant habituée à proposer des chapitres du double de la longueur de celui-ci. Cependant, les mises à jour se feront peut-être plus souvent! Donc vous êtes finalement gagnants. Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'envisage de rendre visite à Lestrade cet après-midi. JW

Grand bien te fasse. SH

As-tu jeté un coup d'œil au dossier ? JW

Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne l'ai pas. SH

Comme si cela représentait un obstacle pour toi… JW

Pas le temps. SH

Il est innocent. JW

Peut-être. SH

Une icône verte clignota subitement sur le téléphone du détective. Exaspéré, Sherlock décrocha :

\- Les messages sont un formidable moyen de communiquer sans subir de désagréables nuisances sonores.

Aucun son dérangeant ne troublant la conversation, John s'étonna.  
\- La communication est parfaite de mon côté.  
\- Je parlais de ta voix.

Révolté, John refusa de débuter une conversation autre que la raison qui l'avait poussé à changer de canal de discussion.

\- Evidemment que Lestrade est innocent ! Sérieusement, comment peux-tu envisager un seul instant qu'il ne le soit pas ?  
\- Parce que je ne le connais pas. Tu passes ton temps à me le rappeler d'ailleurs.

La moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez. John, néanmoins patient, entreprit de raisonner le détective.  
\- Tu ne connais effectivement ni son prénom si sa date d'anniversaire, certes. Mais tu le connais, _lui_.

Quelques secondes de silence marquèrent un tournant dans cette conversation.

\- Très bien. J'y penserai, se ravisa Sherlock, nullement enthousiaste à l'égard de cette perspective.

John, satisfait, le remercia avant de raccrocher.  
\- Je lui dirai.

* * *

\- Sherlock m'a assuré qu'il règlerait cette affaire-

Face à un Lestrade des plus démunis, vêtu de sa tenue pénitentiaire, John subissait l'indifférence du prisonnier avec difficulté. Il poursuivit la conversation :  
\- Il comptait se procurer le dossier-

Un ricanement interrompit les explications du médecin. Les traits creusés, l'inspecteur souffla, avachi dans sa chaise.  
\- Dans l'unique but de retrouver son larbin préféré-

John grimaça. Sherlock avait besoin de Lestrade. Celui-ci lui assurait de nombreux privilèges auprès de Scotland Yard. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui donner tord.

\- Tu es innocent. Ce ne sera logiquement qu'une formalité pour lui.  
\- Je pense l'être, oui. Mais je ne me souviens strictement de rien.

Les doutes terriblement prosaïques de Sherlock étaient une chose qu'il pouvait comprendre avec quelques efforts. Le détective ne l'avait pas habitué à autre chose, après tout. En revanche, que l'inspecteur lui-même doute de sa propre innocence, John en venait à ressentir une angoisse terrifiante.

\- Sérieusement… Tu penses l'être ? Réfléchis deux minutes ! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, non ?

Les yeux pochés de Lestrade, plus penauds que jamais, s'abattirent sur les menottes qui lui entravaient les poignets.  
\- Et pourtant… Me voici.

John le regarda avec pitié. Le fatalisme affiché par l'accusé ne lui convenait guère. La situation ne fit que s'empirer lorsque celui-ci clôtura la visite, le pas lourdaud.  
\- Dis à Sherlock de ne pas s'en mêler. Il ne pourrait faire pire que mieux, de toute façon.

La grille se referma bruyamment, avant que deux tours de clé ne soldent l'entrevue. Lestrade avait depuis longtemps disparu dans le couloir qui menait aux cellules.

John, toujours assis dans la salle des visites, jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge. Quatre heures et quart.

Une visite à Baker Street s'imposait.

* * *

\- Deux visites en deux jours ? A ce rythme-là, il serait peut-être préférable de te ré-installer ici.

Sherlock releva la tête, capable d'identifier entre milles les bruits de pas qui venaient de résonner dans la cage d'escaliers. John, instinctivement, rejoignit son fauteuil face à la cheminée.

\- Quelle est la raison de cette visite ?  
\- Aucune. Je passe prendre le thé. C'est l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock, peu dupe, poursuivit l'observation de son violon. Inclinant l'instrument de quelques degrés, les rayons du soleil conférèrent un brillant hors du commun au vernis.  
\- Tu as vu Lestrade.  
\- Evidemment. Il est dans un état effroyable.  
\- N'est-ce pas ce qu'on appelle « la gueule de bois » ?  
\- Il n'a lui-même pas l'air convaincu de son innocence. Tu réalises à quel point les choses vont mal ?

Des sirènes résonnèrent dans Baker Street. John se raidit, malheureusement habitué à ce qu'elles ne s'arrêtent parfois à hauteur du 221B en apportant leur lot de problèmes.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Pourtant, tu viens de stresser à l'instant, se défendit Sherlock. Il est sûrement dans un état second. Qu'il profite de la situation.

Les ongles du médecin s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu du fauteuil. L'inactivité de Sherlock ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié et, de ce fait, ne le décevait que peu. Une part de lui admettait cependant qu'il aurait espéré un autre comportement de la part du détective à l'égard d'un de ses plus fidèles compagnons.

\- Qu'il en profite pour quoi ?  
\- Ne plus boire, entre autre, répliqua sobrement Sherlock en hissant le violon contre son épaule sans toutefois en jouer.

John lui concéda le point, les nerfs quelque peu apaisés. Massant l'une de ses tempes d'une main, il rumina la conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'inspecteur.

\- Lestrade n'a aucune envie que tu t'en mêles en réalité. Je ne sais pas… Il avait l'air tellement méfiant.

Sherlock ne réagissant guère, John poursuivit son monologue à voix haute, en profitant pour extérioriser une journée riche en émotions.

\- Il est persuadé que tu ne le ferais pas de façon désintéressée. Et c'est- C'est justement là que je veux en venir. Il y a sûrement deux choses à prouver dans cette histoire.  
\- J'identifie facilement le but premier, mais le second ?  
\- D'une part, qu'il est innocent. Je le sais, cela ne peut pas être- Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer, de toute façon. D'autre part, que tu tiens un minimum à lui.  
\- Ennuyeux, rejeta aussitôt Sherlock en reposant son violon.

John, à court d'arguments, profita de cet instant pour prendre congé. Sur le point de quitter la pièce, il fit volte-face à la demande de Sherlock.

\- John ? Peux-tu me donner le classeur posé sur le meuble, à l'entrée ?

Le médecin acquiesça, s'emparant de l'épais cahier cartonné beige. Seul un sigle, celui de Scotland Yard, accompagnait la mention suivante : « Audition Gregory Lestrade, 20/01/2017 »

Un poids s'enleva instantanément des épaules de l'ancien militaire.

\- Evidemment, Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Un oeil sur l'épisode de ce soir, l'autre sur mon ordinateur, voici la suite de cette fiction ! Bonne lecture (et bon final!) ****

* * *

 **Ruelle anonyme, quartier de Borough Market - 21 janvier 2017**

Plantés au milieu d'une ruelle, Sherlock et John étudièrent les deux issues de celle-ci. Les murs environnants, parfaitement lisses, les toisaient de plus de six mètres. Dans une poubelle gisait les banderoles en plastique qui avaient bloqué l'accès à la scène de crime l'espace de quelques heures.

\- Longueur ?  
\- Quarante-sept mètres, commenta John, observant avec soin les parois. Aucun escalier-incendie, ni issue de secours, évidemment.

Une tâche grasse et sombre se distinguait sur le béton craquelé, à quelques mètres d'eux. Nettoyée par les experts, celle-ci les renseignait sur l'endroit où la victime s'était vidée de son sang. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de confier à un secouriste le nom de son agresseur, Gregory Lestrade, avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

\- Cause du décès ?  
\- Hémorragie, bien sûr. Une balle est entrée dans l'abdomen, elle n'est pas ressortie. Trajectoire ascendante.

L'index et le pouce dessinant un pistolet, Sherlock plaqua l'une de ses phalanges sous le sternum du médecin. Il inclina ensuite l'hypothétique canon de l'arme. John toussa, désagréablement surpris :  
\- Une posture typiquement menaçante. On peut également écarter le suicide.

Le médecin fit la moue : Lestrade, menaçant ? Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, regagnant l'artère principale.

\- La victime le connaissait. Il l'a nommé. Une connaissance ? Ils ont sûrement échangés lors de cette soirée.  
\- Pas forcément. Lestrade n'est pas un inconnu pour le grand public, vois-tu.

Sherlock manifesta son incompréhension en haussant les sourcils anarchiquement, visiblement déboussolé par cette nouvelle.  
\- Quelle est l'origine de cette renommée que j'ignore ?  
\- Tes affaires. Il apparait souvent dans les médias. Les femmes l'aiment bien d'ailleurs, commenta humoristiquement John. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les journaux se déchaînent-

Faisant face à la façade d'une librairie, les deux hommes jetèrent un coup d'œil aux titres qui garnissaient les tabloïds et quotidiens plus sérieux.

« Le flic meurtrier » - « Scoop : interview de la famille de la victime » - « Affaire Lestrade : l'enquête se poursuit »

Sherlock ricana à la lecture de cette dernière brève.  
\- Ils piétinent, oui.  
\- Nous aussi.  
\- Bien sûr que non.

 **221B Baker Street – 21 janvier 2017**

\- Bien sûr que oui, renchérit John, victime d'un horrible mal de tête. Que disais-tu hier ? Ah oui, ce ne serait qu'une formalité !

Sherlock accusa le choc, peu content d'être décrié de la sorte.  
\- Si seulement cet incapable se souvenait au moins de quelques détails-  
\- Arrête de l'appeler ainsi, insista une nouvelle fois John, ferme.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu es ingrat. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, c'est injuste.

Le détective, renfrogné, fit le tour de son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur les différentes photos plantées sur la table voisine.  
\- S'il pouvait faire une chose supplémentaire pour moi et se souvenir de ce qu'il a fichu cette nuit-là, cela me permettrait de me concentrer enfin sur des affaires qui en valent la peine.

Un profond soupir d'exaspération émana de John qui choisit de reporter son attention sur le premier rapport d'enquête.

Cette ruelle ne connaissait comme issues que deux extrémités filmées par plusieurs vidéosurveillances. Celles-ci montraient la victime et Lestrade se rendant calmement vers la scène de crime, aux environs de trois heures et quart du matin. A trois heures vingt-deux, Lestrade réapparait, ensanglanté et titubant, s'éloignant en direction du lieu où il sera interpellé quelques minutes plus tard. Les mains sur les oreilles, l'Inspecteur ne tient de fait aucune arme en main.

\- Peut-être était-elle dans sa veste ?  
\- Aucune arme n'a été retrouvée sur lui. Son arme de service était dans son coffre-fort, inutilisée, chez lui lors de la perquisition, lut Sherlock, un œil sur les feuilles du dossier.  
\- Il s'en serait débarrassée ? Aucune arme n'a été retrouvée dans la ruelle. Ce ne serait pas logique… Pourquoi jeter une arme qu'il n'aurait pas utilisée et qui aurait pu l'innocenter ?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs qu'il ne s'en soit pas servi.  
\- Est-ce moi ou tu pars systématiquement du principe qu'il est coupable et qu'il a tiré sur ce garçon ?, commenta John, sur la défensive.

Sherlock releva la tête, grappillant sur les derniers lambeaux de patience qui lui restaient.  
\- Ses mains étaient couvertes de poudre, ses vêtements constellés de projections de sang qui correspondent à une stricte proximité avec la victime au moment du coup de feu. La question n'est peut-être pas : « qui a tiré ? » mais « pourquoi Lestrade a-t-il tiré ».

John secoua la tête. Sherlock fit peser sur lui un regard lourd de reproches.  
\- Ton amitié t'aveugle.  
\- Peut-être, admit le médecin, une boule dans le ventre. Et l'inexistence de la tienne m'effraie.

L'horloge sonna quatre fois. John s'empara de sa veste, pressé.  
\- Je suis en retard pour récupérer Rosie chez la gardienne-

En quatrième vitesse, il lança un dernier conseil à l'attention de son acolyte :  
\- Les visites commencent dans une heure. Vas-y.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?, le questionna Lestrade, prostré sur sa chaise en plastique jaune.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à l'austère local des visites. Quatre murs gris, un plancher gris, des tables grises, une fontaine à eau grise. Mais des chaises jaunes.

\- Pour te rendre visite, cela me semble évident.  
\- De ta propre initiative ?, s'étonna le prisonnier.  
\- John me l'a demandé.

Lestrade opina de la tête, percevant enfin un peu de logique dans cette visite inattendue.  
\- J'ai eu peur. Je pensais que tu étais venu de ton propre chef.

Sherlock fixait intensément la joue bleuie de l'Inspecteur, légèrement dissimulée par une barbe de trois ou quatre jours. Sa lèvre inférieure entaillée n'avait pas meilleure mine.  
\- Le dossier ne mentionne pas de traces de lutte ou de défense.  
\- Non. Je me suis fait tabasser ce matin.

L'ampoule au-dessus d'eux crépita, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus glauque qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Je suis un flic dans une prison remplie de gars que j'ai arrêtés. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je suis une souris pour le chat, ici.  
\- Je pense que les personnes que vous avez arrêtées remplissent à peine trois cellules de cette prison. J'en suis même certain.

Les mesquineries de Sherlock se combinèrent à l'intense fatigue que Lestrade ressentait. Fulminant, il lui conseilla de lui « foutre la paix ».

\- Tu as toujours eu l'art de me prendre pour un imbécile.  
\- Il y a une différence majeure entre être un imbécile et agir comme tel de temps en temps.

L'inspecteur se figea, estomaqué par cette dernière déclaration.  
\- C'est peut-être la chose la plus agréable que j'ai entendue aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu as réellement dû avoir une journée misérable dans ce cas, commenta Sherlock, aussi surpris que lui par la gentillesse dont il avait involontairement fait preuve.

Le désespoir qui déformait les traits de Lestrade apparut plus flagrant que jamais.  
\- Et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock s'abstint de répondre. Avouer que sa propre enquête ne progressait pas plus vite que celle de Scotland Yard lui aurait presque donné la nausée. Lestrade, plus fin observateur qu'il n'y paraissait, comprit la signification de ce silence.  
\- Je vois. Les recherches ne sont pas aussi fructueuses que je l'aurais espéré.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Lestrade désigna son propre visage d'un geste de la main :  
\- Tu n'as pas cette expression- Ce sourire victorieux que tu as toujours quand tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose.  
\- Les choses seraient peut-être plus simples si l'unique témoin vivant se souvenait des évènements.  
\- Oui, ça pourrait l'être. Ou peut-être pas, en fin de compte, répondit l'Inspecteur, perdu dans ses pensées. Merci de ta visite, Sherlock.

Le dernier nommé se leva en même temps que son acolyte, réalisant un geste des plus incongrus entre eux : tendre la main pour saluer celui qui regagnerait bientôt sa cellule. Lestrade observa, méfiant, le bras du détective. Il tendit finalement le sien, soldant leur entrevue par une poignée de main aussi rare qu'étrange.

Une fois seul, seuls trois mots sortirent de la bouche de Sherlock, conscient d'une information qui échappait visiblement au reste du monde.

\- Je le savais.


	4. Chapter 4

Vingt-quatre après le final de la saison, voici la suite de cette fiction. J'ai toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il n'y aura (déjà) plus de nouveau Sherlock dimanche. Pour les plus pointilleux, il y a un mini-mini-spoiler sur le premier épisode de la saison 4.

Bonne lecture, je suis enchantée de lire vos reviews !

* * *

 **221B Baker Street** \- **22 janvier 2017**

\- Lestrade a un complice.

L'annonce de Sherlock n'eut pas réellement l'effet escompté. Là où il aurait aimé voir de la surprise ou de la curiosité chez John, il ne recueillit finalement que de la confusion.  
\- Dans le meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis ?  
\- Incorrect. Qu'il n'a peut-être pas commis, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.  
\- Présomption d'innocence, cela t'est étranger ?  
\- Cela n'en fait pas pour autant un- Arrêtons-là. Il a un complice.

Dans les bras de son père, Rosie semblait peu absorbée par la conversation sans queue ni tête que les adultes menaient par-dessus sa tête. Tétant distraitement le bord de la veste de John, elle fixait Sherlock de façon lointaine.

Le détective, justement, poursuivit ses explications, perdant peu à peu patience.  
\- Je veux dire- Un ami. Dans la prison. Quelque part.  
\- J'en suis. Tu en es- Ou, du moins, d'une certaine façon. Qui est l'heureux troisième larron ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.

John, perplexe, replaça les quelques mèches qui ondulaient sur le crâne de sa progéniture. Faisant sautiller celle-ci d'un genou à l'autre, il se laissa submerger par son ironie mordante.  
\- Voilà une formidable idée que de rassembler les amis de notre cher Lestrade dans l'optique de fêter ses cinquante ans au mois de juillet prochain, mais aurais-tu oublié qu'il est en prison, bon sang !  
\- En prison et alcoolisé.

La curiosité naquit enfin dans le regard fatigué du médecin. Sherlock tendit l'une de ses bras droit devant lui :  
\- Je lui ai serré la main. Elle ne tremblait pas.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Lestrade buvait facilement une quinzaine de verres d'alcool par jour. Et ce, dès le matin.  
\- Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir.  
\- Deux jours de cellule et aucune-  
\- J'ai compris, répondit fermement John. Il devrait être sobre, il ne l'est pas. Quelqu'un lui fournit sa-  
\- Drogue, acheva Sherlock, pris d'un étrange sentiment. En vente libre et socialement acceptable, mais une drogue tout de même.

Lovée contre son père, Rosie avait rejoint les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes. L'obligation de parler à voix basse accentua la gravité de la conversation qu'ils avaient.  
\- Sherlock. Tu savais ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je ne te blâmerai pas. Je n'ai rien fait non plus.

Plusieurs images revinrent aux yeux du médecin. La bouteille de whisky dans le bureau de Lestrade, les propositions pressantes de prendre un remontant après certaines de leurs entrevues, le soupçonneux mais mystérieux retrait de permis de l'année précédente. Les soirées au pub, bien qu'en apparence innocentes, ne l'étaient pas tant que ça. Et l'issue de la dernière avait été des plus funestes.

Sherlock parvint à capter son attention :

\- Nous devons nous concentrer sur l'enquête.

John acquiesça.

\- As-tu une idée de l'identité de ce complice ?  
\- Evidemment.

* * *

 **Bureaux de Scotland Yard** \- **22 janvier 2017**

\- Donovan ! Comment allez-vous ?

Surprise, le sergent fit immédiatement volte-face, toisant Sherlock du regard.  
\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas appris, vous ne trouverez pas Lestr-  
\- Cela tombe bien, ce n'est pas lui que nous cherchons, l'interrompit John.

Cédant à sa vanité, le détective se balança sur la pointe de ses pieds.  
\- Par ailleurs, vous apprendrez que je travaille dorénavant avec plusieurs membres de cette institution. Tous plus ou moins médiocres, certains plus que d'autres. Les choses ont changé pendant votre… éloignement ? Disparition ?  
\- Convalescence. J'ai pris une balle dans le mollet, souvenez-vous. Vous étiez présent.  
\- Et responsable, toussota le médecin en arrière plan.

John décida de prendre les choses en main, réalisant un pas en avant pour distancer Sherlock.  
\- Nous sommes ici pour le bien de l'unique chose que vous, moi et lui avons en commun.  
\- A l'exception de la sournoise habitude de se faire tirer dessus, commenta Sherlock.  
\- Lestrade, conclut le médecin, attendant que ce nom agisse comme quelque sorte de mot de passe.

L'effet escompté fut obtenu après quelques secondes de battement. Donovan, l'air déterminé, désigna les portes d'un ascenseur.  
\- Accompagnez-moi dans mon bureau. Nous serons plus… Discrets.

* * *

 **Bureau de Sally Donovan – 22 janvier 2017**

\- Je lui ai rendu visite lorsqu'il était encore en garde-à-vue chez nous. Je n'en avais pas le droit, en raison de nos anciennes relations de travail mais- Enfin, vous me comprendrez, se justifia le sergent en fixant exclusivement John.

Sherlock, drapé dans son imposant manteau, fit peser sur elle un regard lourd de reproches.  
\- Et vous lui avez fourni de l'alcool. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Gin, whisky, vodka ?  
\- Il- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je lui ai déposé discrètement la bouteille qu'il cachait dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il me l'avait demandé.  
\- Gin, donc. Il y en avait une autre derrière les classeurs mauves. Deux autres, aussi, dans le coffre où il conservait une chemise de rechange. Ou peut-être était-ce du whisky.

L'énumération réalisée par Sherlock fit grimacer son interlocutrice.  
\- Nous le savions tous… Et nous n'avons rien fait, se blâma-t-elle, consciente de sa faute. Je voulais simplement l'aider.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'était la façon la plus judicieuse de l'apaiser, commenta John, sonné par la naïveté de la jeune femme. Nous avons besoin de vous. Nous sommes dans le même camp.  
\- Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus que vous.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ce n'est guère surprenant. Néanmoins…

Prêt à quitter le bureau, il déposa une carte de visite sur le bureau de la policière.  
\- Vous connaissez l'adresse. Si vous aviez la moindre information… Contactez-nous.  
\- Je le ferai. Promis.

* * *

 **Domicile de John Watson – entre le 22 et le 23 janvier 2017, à une heure tardive de la nuit**

Les deux hommes avaient longuement échangé sur l'affaire qui les tenait en haleine depuis deux jours. Échafaudant les théories les plus incongrues, ils revenaient systématiquement au point de départ. Vaincu par la fatigue, ils somnolaient depuis, reprenant parfois conscience pour échanger quelques paroles.

Cette fois, c'était le tour de Sherlock, le plus éveillé des deux.

\- J'ai pitié de lui.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Lestrade.

John se redressa légèrement, ébouriffant ses cheveux et s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du divan. Deux heures et demie du matin. Sherlock avait visiblement choisi son heure pour réaliser enfin quelques confessions.  
\- J'ai évalué- Il devrait être en manque depuis… Une heure, environ.  
\- Et ?  
\- J'ai pitié.

Ce n'était pas une démonstration de sensibilité. C'était un écho. Plus que jamais, Sherlock pouvait éprouver de l'empathie pour Lestrade. Elle se manifesta par cette conversation décousue, ponctuée de silences lourds de sens.  
\- Nous ne pouvons rien pour lui, Sherlock. Pas pour ça, en tout cas.  
\- Je sais.

Le masque d'indifférence avait déjà réapparu. John s'y faisait. Ces preuves d'affection étaient fugaces mais sincères. Elles lui rappelaient, lorsqu'il jugeait trop durement son ami, que Sherlock Holmes aimait. A sa manière certes, et avec un détachement déstabilisant, mais d'une façon aussi valable que le commun des mortels.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté votre rencontre.  
\- Cela n'a rien d'intéressant, commenta Sherlock, faussement désabusé.  
\- Raconte. Et laisse-moi ensuite le droit de juger si cette histoire valait la peine d'être racontée.

Cette fois, bien éveillé, Sherlock ramena ses jambes contre lui. Assis en tailleurs, impatient de capter l'attention de John, il bascula dans des souvenirs vieux de dix ans.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la suite de cette fiction. Un chapitre particulier puisque, comme promis à John, Sherlock effectue un petit flash-back de sa rencontre avec Lestrade. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant ! N'hésitez pas à me citer vos passages préférés, les chose qui vous déplaisent, etc... C'est un formidable moteur! ;-)

* * *

 **Inverness Street, Camden Town - 11 juillet 2007**

Penchés sur le cadavre d'un homme retrouvé poignardé une heure plus tôt, une poignée de policiers échangeaient sur l'aspect mystérieux du meurtre.

Le plus jeune formula à voix haute la pensée commune :  
\- Mourir d'une baguette chinoise entre les côtes… C'est-  
\- Gênant ?, anticipa l'un de ses collègues.  
\- Qui se ballade avec une paire de baguettes dans son sac ?, enchérit l'unique femme de l'assemblée.  
\- Un fan de sushis ?

Le quatrième élément demeurait en retrait, un calepin à la main. Les dernières blagues formulées par ses subordonnés – d'un goût douteux – le laissaient de marbre. Fraîchement promu, il pesta en remarquant une tâche d'encre sur sa cravate flambant neuve.

D'un coin de l'œil, il repéra la moue moqueuse de la dernière recrue en date. Celle-ci, pourtant à peine sortie de l'académie de police, semblait prendre rapidement ses aises.

\- Patron-  
\- Ouais ?, lâcha-t-il, exaspéré à l'idée d'essuyer une quelconque moquerie.  
\- Il y a quelqu'un, là-bas.

Juché sur l'un des escaliers d'évacuation, une silhouette floue et foncée semblait les observer. Braquant leurs lampes et armes sur lui, Lestrade s'apprêtait à l'interpeler lorsqu'il se fit devancer par sa jeune collègue, plus réactive que lui.

\- Agent Donovan ! Veuillez descendre, les mains en évidence !

L'inconnu n'obtempéra bien évidemment pas. Prenant rapidement la fuite par l'une des issues de secours, il disparut en quelques secondes à peine.

Etrangement satisfait par la tournure des choses, Lestrade adressa un sourire narquois à l'intention de l'agent Donovan :

\- Bien essayé.

* * *

 **Plusieurs rues de Camden Town – 11 juillet 2007**

S'élançant comme un forcené dans les rues bondées de touristes et de marchands ambulants, Lestrade en vint à regretter le paquet de cigarettes qu'il s'enfilait par journée. Reconnaissant une certaine agilité et connaissance du terrain à la personne qu'il coursait, il parvint néanmoins à garder sa trace sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Un passage dans une ruelle brouilla finalement les pistes. Etudiant les environs, observant les éventuelles cachettes où l'homme aurait pu se réfugier, il fit finalement volte-face. Un bref coup d'œil à l'angle de la rue lui permit de renouer le contact visuel avec sa proie.

Au terme d'un sprint de cinquante mètres, Lestrade se retrouva face à un choix cornélien : être une nouvelle fois distancé par le suspect ou risquer le tout pour le tout en sautant une imposante rampe d'escaliers. Il inspira profondément : il était un homme de terrain, pas vrai ?  
Sa réception fut encore plus hasardeuse que prévue. Atterrissant sur une jambe, il geignit lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre sous lui. La cheville douloureuse, il rassembla ses dernières forces et s'élança, plaquant rudement le suspect au sol.

\- J'te tiens !

* * *

 **Urgences de Ste Mary's hospital – 11 juillet 2007**

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la salle d'attente surchargée, Lestrade agita l'une de ses mains, chassant les fourmis qui l'engourdissaient. Un bruit métallique émana de la menotte qui lui entravait le poignet. A l'autre extrémité de celle-ci, le suspect interpellé plus tôt ne cessait de se plaindre.

\- Vous m'avez cassé des côtes. J'en suis certain.

La cheville surélevée sur une chaise, Lestrade pouffa de rire.

\- J'ai une entorse qui me lance jusqu'au genou. De votre faute. Un partout.

S'étant livré à un interrogatoire une heure plus tôt, l'inspecteur avait rassemblé quelques informations que son équipe était depuis chargée de vérifier. Âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, le visage encadré par des boucles sombres, l'homme prétendait avoir pénétré le périmètre de sécurité pour observer la scène de crime. Désagréable personnage, il revendiquait haut et fort l'imbécilité des services scientifiques, l'inutilité de ses agents et la médiocrité de Lestrade.

Encore un fan complètement tordu des Experts, regretta Lestrade en son for intérieur. Il se tourna, perplexe, vers son improbable compagnon :  
\- Vous pouvez me rappeler votre nom ?  
\- Mycroft Holmes.

Greg sourcilla.

Bizarre jusqu'à son prénom, ce type.

* * *

 **Bureau du DI Lestrade, Scotland Yard – nuit du 11 au 12 juillet 2007**

La jambe entravée par une attelle, Lestrade achevait de parapher une quantité impressionnante de paperasse. Face à lui, prostré sur sa chaise, le dénommé Mycroft Holmes attendait, impatient, d'être libéré.

\- Je suis majeur et innocent. Rien ne me retient ici.  
\- L'urgentiste a insisté : nous ne pouvons vous laisser repartir seul avec la quantité d'antidouleurs qu'ils ont dus vous administrer.  
\- Et qui est dépêché pour me raccompagner chez moi ? Le blondinet crétin ou la métisse avec qui vous roucouleriez volontiers ?

Gregory releva la tête de ses feuilles, estomaqué par la dernière remarque :  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Alors dites-moi : qui est responsable de cette attente interminable ?  
\- Surprise, conclut l'inspecteur avec un sourire amusé. Par ailleurs, vous vous trompez. Je ne _roucoule_ pas avec mes collègues féminines.

Le jeune homme ricana :  
\- Si vous le dites. De toute façon, elle n'est pas intéressée.  
\- Ah oui ?, ponctua Lestrade, curieux de rentrer dans le jeu de cet énergumène.  
\- Allons. Vous êtes un trentenaire, avec un léger embonpoint et un sens de la mode assez discutable.

Un stylo en main, l'inspecteur reprit sa paperasse, poursuivant oisivement la conversation.  
\- J'ai bel et bien quelques kilos de trop. Pour le reste, je ne me considère pas négligé.  
\- Etre incapable de réaliser un nœud de cravate potable à quarante ans est, clairement, une démonstration de votre errance vestimentaire.

Mouché, Lestrade fit une tentative pour se distancer des propos :  
\- Quarante ans ? Vous me disiez trentenaire il y a deux minutes. Quitte à faire le malin, faites-le bien.

Mycroft désigna l'unique horloge du bureau. Minuit et demi.  
\- Vous n'êtes plus trentenaire depuis trente minutes.

Surpris, Lestrade ne sût immédiatement quoi répondre. Hésitant longuement sur le comportement à adopter, il décida d'accorder un peu d'attention à ce curieux personnage.  
\- Vous l'avez deviné en observant quoi ? Ma cravate ou le cirage de mes chaussures ?  
\- Votre jeune collègue, celle que vous aimez bien, vous l'a souhaité. J'étais sur le siège arrière, je vous le rappelle. C'est également à ce moment là que j'ai déduis votre attirance pour elle.

Lestrade éclata de rire.  
\- Parce que je l'ai remercié de me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ?  
\- Non. Vous ne l'avez pas juste remercié. Vous avez gloussé.

L'inspecteur cessa aussitôt de rire. Ce gamin exagérait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Par ailleurs, félicitations, asséna le jeune homme, mystérieux.  
\- Pour ?  
\- M'avoir interpellé. Avec votre forme physique des plus déplorables, je suis surpris que vous soyez parvenu à m'intercepter. Sans oublier votre myopie naissante- Etonnant que vous m'ayez reconnu à cette distance.

Lestrade, fanfaron, recula dans sa chaise de bureau, toisant son interlocuteur.  
\- Facile. Quel autre débile porterait un long manteau noir en plein mois de juillet ?

Vexé, Mycroft n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant la fameuse Donovan, accompagnée d'une silhouette guindée.  
\- Il est là, Inspecteur.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait fit un pas, pénétrant au sein du bureau. Un parapluie dans une main, il attendit patiemment que l'on s'adresse à lui.

Lestrade lui tendit la main, sûr de lui :  
\- Mycroft Holmes ?  
\- Lui-même, commenta le visiteur.  
\- Je vous présente Mycroft Holmes, asséna l'Inspecteur en désignant le jeune homme qui se tassait peu à peu dans sa chaise.

* * *

\- Sherlock. C'est un nom surprenant, commenta Lestrade avant de s'apercevoir que sa pensée avait été formulée à voix haute.

Mycroft Holmes – le véritable – fit peser un regard de dédain sur lui.  
\- Nos parents avaient des goûts particuliers, Inspecteur.

Greg s'abstint de faire un autre commentaire. Ces deux frères lui semblaient étranges et très différents. L'aîné dégageait une aura de sophistication et d'autorité naturelle. Le cadet, plus fantasque, semblait être une pile électrique. Il s'était d'ailleurs amusé à prendre temporairement l'identité de son frère dans l'espoir de, selon ses propres dires, « lui pourrir la vie ».

\- Votre frère en est quitte pour un avertissement. Si j'ai le malheur de le recroiser, il pourrait avoir de gros soucis.  
\- Nous comprenons tout à fait. N'est-ce pas Sherlock ?

Le jeune homme s'abstint de répondre, considérant son frère avec un mépris des plus violents. Trop fatigué pour assister et gérer une dispute de famille, Lestrade les invita à quitter le bureau. Gratifiant Mycroft Holmes d'une poignée de main, il fronça les sourcils à la vue de sa montre luxueuse.  
\- Si je peux me permettre… Juste par curiosité- Dans quel domaine travaillez-vous ?  
\- Il bosse pour le chef du chef du chef du chef de votre chef, expliqua Sherlock, toujours aussi narquois. Il aurait aimé être reine de Grande Bretagne mais il lui manque certains attributs.

Lestrade, soulagé d'en être débarassé, les regarda s'éloigner en direction de l'ascenseur le plus proche. Quelques bribes de conversation lui parvinrent, confirmant une querelle des plus houleuses entre les deux frères. Entre plusieurs reproches, une phrase lui accrocha l'oreille :

\- Ils sont stupides, Mycroft ! L'assassin est une femme aux cheveux longs-

Ce gamin devait réellement être un passionné de séries policières, admit Lestrade avec amusement. Son sourire disparut néanmoins lorsqu'il entendit la suite de la conversation :  
\- Une baguette chinoise, certes… mais en ébène. C'est un accessoire pour cheveux, pas un fichu ustensile de cuisine ! Surtout que-

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur la suite de la conversation. Se jetant sur son téléphone, Lestrade composa un numéro en quatrième vitesse.

\- Donovan ! Interceptez-le. Demandez-lui de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.  
\- Euh… Qui, patron ? Le gars de cet après-midi ?  
\- Oui. Lui. Sherlock Holmes.


	6. Chapter 6

Retour dans le présent pour ce chapitre ! J'ai essayé de faire participer Rosie autant que possible. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

 **Domicile de John Watson - 23 janvier 2017**

Attablé pour le petit déjeuner, Sherlock observait silencieusement Rosie, assise dans sa chaise pour enfant. Chargé de la surveillance de l'enfant le temps que John achève de se préparer, le détective se contentait de grimacer de temps à autre face à l'enfant.

Hilare, la petite fille ne semblait pas se lasser des pitreries de l'ami de son père. Celui-ci réapparut finalement, douché et habillé.  
\- Elle t'aime bien, commenta John en caressant la joue de sa progéniture.  
\- Je le pense aussi, admit pudiquement Sherlock.

Une tasse de thé pour le détective, une pile de tartines pour le médecin, les deux hommes déjeunèrent dans un calme relatif, uniquement troublé par quelques questionnements sur l'affaire qui les tenait en haleine.

Sherlock, visiblement apaisé par la présence du bambin, soumit la problématique sous une forme différente.  
\- Deux hommes se rendent dans une ruelle. L'un d'entre eux meurt. Quelle est la première question que tu te poserais ?  
\- Que faisaient-ils ensemble dans cette ruelle ? , soumit John, soudainement perturbé. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas encore songé. L'homme marchait devant Lestrade en rejoignant la ruelle. C'est donc logiquement lui qui l'amenait jusque là. Pour quel motif ?

Sherlock se ménagea quelques secondes pour répondre à la question :  
\- Des relations sexuelles ?

John s'étouffa littéralement avec un morceau de toast. Le souffle court, il rejeta aussitôt l'idée.  
\- Tu te trompes. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Greg.  
\- Si tu le dis, conclut Sherlock en dégustant une gorgée d'Earl Grey.

Face à lui, John gardait un regard médusé. Incertain, il bredouilla quelques paroles :  
\- Tu- Tu n'as quand même pas déduit des choses qui m'auraient échappées ?  
\- A quel sujet ? Il y a tellement de choses qui t'échappent, commenta Sherlock sans aucune volonté d'être désagréable. Oh. La sexualité de Lestrade ?  
\- Oui, insista John, horriblement mal à l'aise.  
\- Non. Absolument aucune. C'était une proposition invraisemblable mais je me devais de la soumettre.

Le malaise persista quelques instants avant que les deux hommes n'éclatent de rire.  
\- C'est le type le plus sympa que je connaisse. Il a peut-être voulu rendre service ?, suggéra John, proposant quelques cuillères de compote de fruits à Rosie.  
\- A un inconnu, dans une ruelle, à trois heures du matin ?, se méfia Sherlock.

John le regarda, visiblement désolé des propos qu'il s'apprêtait à tenir :  
\- Le gars le plus serviable, oui. Peut-être pas le plus malin, non.

Debout dans la cuisine, le médecin regarda sa montre et afficha ensuite une moue des plus désolées.

\- J'ai deux patients à recevoir. Je serai revenu vers onze heures. Peux-tu t'occuper de Rosie d'ici là ? Nous poursuivrons l'enquête ensuite.

Sherlock alterna quelques regards entre le bambin et son géniteur. John, sain d'esprit, acceptait de lui confier ce qu'il possédait de plus cher ? Angoissé mais néanmoins enthousiaste, le détective acquiesça.  
\- En échange…

John souffla, excédé à l'avance par la proposition de son acolyte. Quelle idée saugrenue s'apprêtait-il à négocier contre trois malheureuses heures de babysitting ?

\- Nous dînerons ensemble, à trois, à Baker Street ce soir ?

Le médecin, surpris, accepta immédiatement. Cette idée lui plaisait énormément.

\- Marché conclu.

* * *

 **Ruelle anonyme, quartier de Borough Market – 23 janvier 2017**

Un porte-bébé fixé sur le torse, Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au bambin qui dormait, lové contre lui.

\- J'ai conscience que la mise en garde que je m'apprête à faire n'a aucun sens, mais… Ceci reste entre toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père n'apprécierait sûrement pas de te savoir ici…

Endormie, la fillette ne répondit évidemment pas à la requête de son parrain. Celui-ci, plus déterminé que jamais, arpentait en long et en large la scène de crime.

La tâche était disparue depuis quelques jours. Une quantité impressionnante de déchets jonchaient le sol, disséminée par la tempête qui s'était invitée à Londres dernièrement. Glauque en journée, l'endroit devait atteindre des summums de lieux malfamés la nuit. Lestrade manquait décidément de jugeote ou de méfiance.

Confus et agacé, Sherlock souffla, les mains portées aux tempes. Contre lui, le bambin s'éveilla. Geignant de plus en plus fort, il mit un terme à l'investigation. L'heure du déjeuner avait sonné.

* * *

 **Baker Street – 23 janvier 2017**

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir !

L'accueil des plus chaleureux de Mrs Hudson enchanta John. Epuisé par cette harassante journée de travail – il aurait dû avoir fini quatre heures plus tôt -, Baker Street lui apparaissait plus que jamais comme un refuge bienvenu.

\- Auriez-vous vu Sherlock ? Il ne répond plus depuis ce midi. Rosie est avec lui-

Mrs Hudson afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Je priais pour que vous soyez revenu à temps pour voir ça.

Escaladant doucement les escaliers – à la demande de la logeuse -, John était plus curieux que jamais. Poussant délicatement la porte de l'appartement Holmésien, il s'arrêta net.

Un des fauteuils du salon avait été poussé contre le divan rapiécé. Endormie dans son panier, disposé dans l'un des fauteuils en question, Rosie dormait à poings fermés. Allongé dans le sofa voisin, Sherlock profitait visiblement d'une sieste durement méritée. L'une de ses mains pendait dans le vide, à quelques centimètres d'un biberon à moitié vidé.

\- Voulez-vous les réveiller pendant que je prépare le thé ?, proposa généreusement Madame Hudson, aussi émue que lui.

Epuisé, John eut une autre idée en apercevant le deuxième fauteuil. Invitant son ancienne logeuse à quitter l'appartement, il s'écroula, prêt à rejoindre ses deux proches dans leur sieste.

Un dernier coup d'œil envers sa fille puis son meilleur ami, il sourit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prêt à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Baker Street – 23 janvier 2017**

Les paupières lourdes de sommeil, Sherlock gesticula quelques minutes avant de se redresser, jetant un coup d'œil aux environs. Il était chez lui, première bonne nouvelle. L'enfant était là, lui aussi, éveillée mais silencieuse. Nullement attendue mais appréciée, la présence de son père, profondément endormi, dans l'un des fauteuils fut la seule surprise du détective à son réveil.

S'emparant du poupon dans ses bras, il lui fit signe de se taire avant de se maudire de sa stupidité. Un enfant de moins d'un an réalisait-il seulement la signification de cette gestuelle ?

Ramassant le biberon à peine entamé, il le secoua avant de s'apercevoir que son contenu avait tourné. S'avançant lentement vers l'évier, il remarqua avec amusement que Rosie jouait avec ses boucles, enfouissant ses doigts boudinés dans l'épaisse masse de cheveux.  
\- Tu prends tes aises, très chère, lui adressa-t-il, nullement réprobateur.

Le biberon suspendu au-dessus de l'évier, Sherlock observa le lait s'écouler vers le siphon. Hypnotisé, il ne fit guère attention à Rosie qui martelait son torse de ses petits poings.  
\- Evidemment !, s'exclama à voix haute Sherlock, se ruant vers le salon pour réveiller John.

* * *

 **Baker Street – 23 janvier 2017**

John, l'esprit plus lent que jamais, tâchait de se réveiller, assailli par Sherlock. Rosie, aussi peu conciliante que son parent, avait également décidé de l'accaparer, réclamant câlins et baisers. Frottant vigoureusement son visage d'une main, il tâcha une bonne fois pour toutes de se raccrocher à la réalité :

\- Il y aurait eu un troisième homme ? Avec Lestrade et ce gars-là ? Les vidéosurveillances n'ont absolument rien filmé. Tu divagues, non ?

Sherlock n'en démordait pas : sa théorie était la bonne. Il insista plus que jamais :  
\- Il y avait trois hommes. La victime, Lestrade et le meurtrier.  
\- Bien, si tu le dis… Explique-moi : où se trouvait le meurtrier ? S'il était resté dans la ruelle en question, les policiers l'auraient remarqué. Il n'y avait personne.

Sherlock afficha son sourire victorieux.  
\- Oui. Il n'y avait personne… en surface.

Une sonnerie interrompit son monologue. Tendant le bras pour s'emparer de son téléphone, John étudia à deux reprises le nom qui s'affichait sur son téléphone. Incertain de la conduite à adopter, il releva les yeux en direction de Sherlock :  
\- Donovan. Sûrement des informations.

Tandis que John décrochait, Sherlock attendit fébrilement. N'importe quel détail, n'importe quel renseignement lui serait des plus précieux.

Au milieu de la conversation, cependant, le visage de John devint blême. Sherlock n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper que le médecin raccrocha, sous le choc.

\- John ?

Ce-dernier fixa son téléphone puis son meilleur ami, déboussolé.

\- Lestrade a fait une tentative de suicide.


	7. Chapter 7

Il est un peu tard mais je tenais à vous publier la suite de l'histoire, surtout après la fin du dernier chapitre. Je répondrai à vos reviews demain, car j'y tiens! Sachez qu'elles me font extrêmement plaisir et que j'adore lire vos théories. Cela me booste vraiment ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Baker Street – nuit du 23 au 24 janvier 2017**

Sherlock demeurait impassible.

Donovan avait passé un second coup de fil, quelques minutes plus tôt afin d'exposer plus en détail la situation de crise qu'ils traversaient tous. John, accablé, admit que cette histoire prenait des proportions surréalistes et des plus inquiétantes. Donovan partageait son avis, submergée par l'émotion.

Le détective, lui, se tenait en tailleurs dans l'un des fauteuils de Baker Street. Les mains jointes sous le menton, il n'avait plus formulé le moindre mot depuis une heure environ.

\- Sherlock ?  
\- As-tu des détails à me communiquer?, s'enquit le détective, neutre.  
\- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
\- J'en ai besoin. Notamment pour réaliser.

John frissonna. La perspective de reformuler à voix haute ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui donnait la nausée.  
\- Greg a essayé de se pendre dans sa cellule. Il est aux urgences, dans un sale état mais stable.

Pianotant sur son téléphone, Sherlock ne partagea aucunement ses activités avec son acolyte.  
\- Je reviens plus tard, lui assura le détective, déterminé. Je te laisse l'appartement. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le connaissais pas, après tout.

* * *

 **St Thomas' Hospital, centre de Londres - nuit du 23 au 24 janvier 2017**

Huit minutes cinquante quatre avant le prochain passage des infirmiers. Sherlock programma son téléphone afin de ne pas être surpris par l'échéance.

Dans une chambre stérile et blafarde, seul un lit, une table et une chaise trônait. L'odeur de désinfectant lui rappela vaguement des souvenirs familiers. Jamais, en revanche, il ne s'était retrouvé dans cette position.

Généralement, il était celui qui occupait le lit au-dessus duquel les gens se penchaient, morts d'inquiétude. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes.

Lestrade, abruti par les calmants, était emmitouflé dans les draps en coton blanc. Piégé par divers tubes et tuyaux, l'homme était si pâle qu'il se confondait presque avec l'oreiller sur laquelle sa tête était posée. Seules touches de couleur, les marques rouges, bleuâtres qui coloraient son cou dénotaient par rapport au corps livide.

L'électrocardiogramme sonnait régulièrement, assurant par son tracé vert et régulier que le patient était à présent stabilisé.

Deux minutes vingt-quatre. L'infirmier n'allait plus tarder à effectuer son dernier tour de garde.

Sherlock considéra une nouvelle fois le patient étendu sous ses yeux.

\- Evidemment. Quelle idiote manière de solutionner ses problèmes. Décevante, même pour toi. Je t'insulterai volontiers d'imbécile mais- Je vais attendre.

Un nouveau bip sonore rompit le silence de la pièce. Sherlock poursuivit avant de se diriger vers la sortie, pressé par le temps. Peut-être à contrecœur.

\- Premièrement, je vais attendre que tu sois conscient pour l'entendre. Deuxièmement, je me dépêche de solder cette affaire. Cette mascarade a assez duré.

Un dernier coup d'œil vers la ligne ascendante et descendante de l'électrocardiogramme, il lutta pour conserver son apparence distante et sereine.  
\- Juste- Au cas où. Ne rends pas les choses plus laides qu'elles ne le sont déjà. 

* * *

**Bureau de Sally Donovan - nuit du 23 au 24 janvier 2017**

\- Vous êtes sûrement la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir.

La froideur de Sally ne dissuada guère Sherlock, debout et impassible dans le bureau du sergent. Le détective explicita la raison de sa visite :

\- J'ai été le voir.  
\- Les visites sont interdites jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
\- Bien. Arrêtez-moi dans ce cas, commenta Sherlock, dédaigneux. Vous auriez fait pareil si vous en aviez eu l'occasion.

Sally ne put rien rétorquer. Jouant avec l'un des stylos qui jonchaient son bureau, elle s'efforça de ne pas paraître trop sensible. Perdre la face devant Sherlock Holmes lui était inconcevable.  
\- Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Il dort. Il est sédaté.  
\- Pour son confort, j'imagine, commenta Donovan, une boule dans la gorge.

L'horloge crevait le silence pesant à intervalles réguliers. Sherlock choisit de s'asseoir dans l'unique chaise inoccupée du bureau. Sally le considéra d'un œil surpris :  
\- Autre chose ?  
\- J'aurai sûrement besoin de vous dans les prochains jours.  
\- Cela ne m'enchante pas, mais si c'est dans son intérêt-  
\- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, conclut Sherlock.

Deux autres longues minutes de silence s'installèrent. Donovan ne le congédiait pas, se contentant de l'observer de temps à autre. L'amertume restait présente, perçant parfois dans leurs attitudes :  
\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il s'était attaché à votre cause.  
\- Parce qu'il est quelqu'un de bien.  
\- Pour avoir reconnu votre génie ?, pouffa le sergent.  
\- Pour avoir tendu la main. Pour s'être abstenu de juger sans connaître.

Les mots eurent l'effet escompté. Sally se départit légèrement de son ironie mordante. Sherlock haussa un sourcil :  
\- Lestrade n'est peut-être pas l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse, mais nous avons beaucoup à apprendre de lui dans certains domaines.  
\- Essayons de l'imiter, dans ce cas, acquiesça le sergent.

Le détective anticipa la suite de la conversation :  
\- Vous pouvez qualifier ma démarche de morbide- J'ai conscience de la faible estime que vous me portez. Mais j'ai besoin des détails. J'ai besoin d'une vue d'ensemble.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le récit de sa tentative pourrait vous aider pour l'enquête, refusa Sally, méfiante. Je ne suis pas dupe, rangez votre curiosité mal placée.

Sherlock ne lâcha pas l'affaire, convaincu du bien-fondé de sa demande :  
\- Sachez-le, notre travail ne s'arrêtera pas après la résolution de cette affaire. Les problèmes de Lestrade ne s'évanouiront pas une fois qu'il sera innocenté.

Ce dégénéré avait raison, réalisa Sally. Les mains tremblantes, elle ressentit un profond malaise en énumérant les détails qui lui avaient été racontés.  
\- Un des gardiens l'a retrouvé dans sa cellule. Pendu, avec une ceinture, à l'encadrement de la porte. Il était déjà inconscient lorsqu'ils l'ont secouru. Il était en arrêt respiratoire, pas encore cardiaque. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.  
\- Une ceinture, répéta lentement Sherlock.  
\- Dénichée ils-ne-savent-où. Heureusement, elle a craqué, le nœud s'est partiellement défait. Cela l'a sûrement sauvé.

Sally, pathétique, le supplia de ne pas l'interroger davantage.  
\- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, la rassura Sherlock.

Prêt à repartir, Sherlock redressa le col de son manteau. Une dernière chose semblait l'empêcher de quitter la pièce. L'envie de maintenir sa réputation, sûrement.  
\- C'est drôle. J'ai longtemps été persuadé que c'était l'inverse.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Que Lestrade avait un faible pour vous. Non réciproque. En réalité, c'est plutôt l'opposé.  
\- Ce n'était rien de plus que le coup de cœur d'une jeune flic pour son boss, relativisa Donovan, consciente qu'il était inutile de nier la réalité déductible. Et puis, Lestrade… Toutes les recrues craquaient pour lui.

Sherlock n'en revenait pas. Sally, subitement mal à l'aise, agita sa main élancée et baguée :  
\- Et avant que vous vous fassiez des idées, je suis fiancée et heureuse.

Le détective haussa les épaules, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
\- Je vous recontacterai. 

* * *

**221B Baker Street - 24 janvier 2017, aux petites heures du matin**

De retour dans son appartement, Sherlock regrettait de revenir si tard chez lui : si ses virées nocturnes avaient été fructueuses, John était probablement reparti depuis longtemps.

Soudainement, un grognement l'informa du contraire.

\- Tu étais où, bon sang ?

Déposant son manteau sur l'un des crochets, Sherlock dissimula difficilement son sourire. Rosie dormait sûrement dans l'une des pièces de l'appartement.  
\- Avec Lestrade. Et avec Donovan, ensuite.  
\- Il comate, j'imagine ?  
\- Oh que oui. Il est shooté. Peut-être plus que je l'ai parfois été.

S'affalant dans l'un des fauteuils, Sherlock réclama des nouvelles de sa filleule.  
\- Où est-elle ?  
\- Dans ma chambre. La chambre, pardon.

L'intérêt de la correction échappa totalement à Sherlock.  
\- Je la considérerai toujours comme ta chambre. Personne d'autre n'y dort de toute façon.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à somnoler. Regagnant leur chambre respective, Sherlock l'interpella une dernière fois :  
\- Tu penses que nous pourrions la confier à Molly ou Mrs Hudson demain matin ?  
\- Nous sommes déjà demain matin.  
\- Dans quelques heures. Le temps de solder cette histoire.  
\- Sûrement.

Sherlock insista.  
\- John ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est agréable de rentrer et de te voir. Ici.  
\- Merci. C'est plutôt cool, oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire maladroit.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Ce qu'il en reste, oui.


	8. Chapter 8

Quelques éléments d'enquête supplémentaires dans ce chapitre... Et l'envie de vous torturer un peu plus! :D Un grand merci pour vos fabuleuses reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **221B Baker Street – 24 janvier 2017**

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé que Sherlock était attablé, consultant divers sites web pendant que John achevait de nourrir sa progéniture. Portant distraitement le café à ses lèvres, le détective s'enquit du programme de la journée :  
\- Quel est notre plan ?  
\- Nous déposons Rosie chez Molly vers dix heures et demie. Elle ne travaille pas avant quatorze heures. Cela nous laissera assez de temps pour faire ce que nous avons à faire, non ?  
\- Largement, commenta Sherlock, parcourant plusieurs plans sur Google Map. J'ai finalement obtenu quelques infos sur la victime. Mike Trouts, 28 ans. Chômeur. Il a fait deux ans pour vol de voitures. Un minable délinquant sans histoire, sinon des dettes de jeux intarissables.

John se resservit une nouvelle tasse avant d'interpeller Sherlock, insistant.  
\- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un troisième individu ce soir-là, dans la ruelle. Le meurtrier, comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas être vu ?  
\- Les égouts, John. Il y avait une plaque à proximité de l'endroit où la victime s'est écroulée.

Le médecin admit que la théorie se défendait sur plusieurs points. Quelques détails le chiffonnaient néanmoins.  
\- L'orifice suggérait un tir à moins d'un mètre cinquante. La chemise de Lestrade était constellée de gouttes de sang suggérant qu'il était à moins d'un bras de distance de la victime.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Contrarié, il tapotait d'un doigt sur la table. John insista :  
\- Aculé contre le mur, ils ne pouvaient pas être deux à encercler la victime.  
\- A moins qu'ils ne soient impliqués dans une bagarre. Ce qui est inconcevable, aucun ne présentait des traces de lutte. Je sais…

John relut un passage du dossier gonflé de nouvelles feuilles, faxé le matin même par Donovan. Une ligne dans le nouveau rapport médico-légal l'interpella.  
\- Le labo a reconfirmé que Lestrade avait de la poudre sur les mains.  
\- Une quantité moindre à la moyenne.  
\- Mais suffisante pour être renseignée. Elle est particulièrement volatile.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. John cherchait à l'aider en le contrariant, il en avait conscience. Les pièces manquantes du puzzle l'obsédaient cependant au point de lui embrouiller l'esprit.

La remarque qui suivit généra, elle, en revanche un malaise.  
\- Et si Lestrade avait tiré ? Pour une bonne raison.

Sherlock mit un certain temps à réagir. L'esprit vagabondant dans les bribes de déclaration, les représentations de la scène de crime et les pages du dossier, il semblait à des années lumières de Baker Street. Lorsqu'il se reconnecta enfin, plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées.

\- S'il a réellement tiré… Nous ne pouvons compter sur aucun témoin pour l'instant. Même lui ne pourrait réexpliquer ce qui s'est déroulé cette nuit-là.  
\- Je n'oserai pas suggérer qu'il joue la comédie sur ce point mais-  
\- C'est une probabilité, une de plus. Que nous sommes incapables de confirmer dans l'immédiat.  
John frissonna. L'idée qu'il puisse remettre en cause l'innocence de Lestrade ne lui plaisait guère. Piégés, ils n'avaient cependant d'autres choix que d'envisager toutes les possibilités. Même celles qu'il souhaitait ne pas voir concrétisées.

\- Ce troisième homme, d'où le sors-tu ?  
\- La plaque d'égout était mal enfoncée. Or, il y avait de la mousse autour. Ce ne sont donc pas les agents de la ville qui l'ont bougée pour nettoyer quoique ce soit. Quel autre intérêt d'emprunter les égouts sinon la nécessité de prendre la fuite sans être vu ?

Une arme disparue, un hypothétique troisième homme fantôme et un suspect amnésique. John avait la sensation que le mystère s'intensifiait, les engluant dans des perspectives peu réjouissantes.  
\- Soit ce gars-là existe et nous le retrouvons. Soit…  
\- Lestrade sera dans une situation très compliquée.  
\- A moins d'un miracle, oui, commenta John.

Le détective observa l'horloge :  
\- Si nous sommes revenus à temps, j'essaierai de me faufiler pour une autre visite.  
\- Il est probablement réveillé, commenta John en s'apprêtant à débarrasser ses tasses et couverts.

Sur la table, le téléphone de Sherlock s'illumina. Le détective lut le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Laconique, Sherlock se contenta d'un « Ok. » avant de raccrocher.

John, la vaisselle dans les mains, attendait le verdict :  
\- Donovan ? C'est soit une excellente soit une horrible nouvelle.

Le téléphone plaqué sous le menton, Sherlock tourna la tête en direction de John, l'air grave :  
\- Très mauvaise.  
\- S'il-te-plait. Dis-moi qu'il va bien-  
\- Il a avoué.

* * *

 **221B Baker Street – 24 janvier 2017**

\- Quel est le plan, à présent ?

John, abattu, n'attendait plus qu'une chose : que Sherlock réagisse. Le mutisme dans lequel se trouvait actuellement le détective l'angoissait.

\- Sherlock-  
\- Je réfléchis !

Les mains écrasées contre ses tempes, il soupira bruyamment.  
\- Il n'a pas tiré. Il raconte des balivernes.  
\- Il protège quelqu'un ?  
\- Pourquoi attendre si longtemps avant d'endosser la responsabilité ? Allons ! C'est Lestrade. Il n'aurait jamais hésité une seule seconde s'il avait eu le besoin de le faire-  
\- Légitime défense.  
\- Pas de traces de lutte. Pas d'autres armes, reprit machinalement Sherlock. Il est innocent. Je le sais- C'est instinctif, pas émotionnel. J'ai juste besoin… Il ne manque qu'une ou deux pièces du puzzle.  
\- Je ne vois pas pour quelles autres raisons valables, il aurait pu tirer.  
\- Il n'a pas tiré.  
\- Pourquoi l'avouer ?

Sherlock haussa légèrement le ton, aussi excédé par le comportement de John que par son propre échec.  
\- Il est en manque. Il est crevé, fatigué, au fond du trou.

Le médecin le regarda, interdit. L'empathie effleurait la surface des déclarations de son ami. Il ne parlait pas uniquement de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, il parlait d' _une chose_ qu'il connaissait.

\- Greg veut juste que ça s'arrête.

* * *

 **Egouts de Londres, sous une ruelle, près de Borough Market – 24 janvier 2017**

Penchés au-dessus de la fameuse plaque d'égout, John et Sherlock s'observèrent longuement.

\- Nous devons descendre. L'arme y est peut-être.  
\- Les choses qu'on fait par amitié…, bredouilla John, empruntant l'escalier en prenant soin de ne pas effacer d'éventuelles empreintes.  
\- C'est inutile. Vu l'atmosphère humide et les jours écoulés, il n'y a sûrement plus une seule trace exploitable.

Embaumés par l'odeur pestilentielle, les deux hommes relevèrent leur écharpe par-dessus leur nez. Trébuchant sur un cadavre de rat, John se redressa pour observer le courant qui charriait les eaux putrides à proximité d'eux :  
\- Si l'arme a été jetée ici, elle est probablement déjà dans la Tamise ou Dieu-sait-où.

Le détective arpentait les lieux, s'intéressant à chaque brique, chaque immondice et chaque rayon de lumière filtrant de la surface. Vifs, ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur la plaque métallique par laquelle ils s'étaient faufilés.

\- Sherlock ?

Aux pieds de l'escalier, John n'obtint pas de réponse. Son ami, suspendu trois mètres au-dessus de lui, semblait avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose.  
\- Sherlock ! T'as un truc, bon sang ?  
\- La dernière pièce du puzzle.

Abasourdi, plein d'espoir, John écarta les bras en signe d'ignorance. De son index, Sherlock pointa la plaque d'égout. Le médecin ne distingua absolument rien de ce qui semblait si évident aux yeux de son acolyte.

\- Même si je n'ai rien compris et quoique ce soit, c'est une bonne nouvelle, c'est ça ?

Sherlock afficha un sourire des plus victorieux :

\- Une excellente nouvelle.


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le chapitre suivant ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, j'y répondrai dans le courant de la journée! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire, ça me motive à 200% pour écrire la suite! Il y aura encore 3 ou 4 chapitres, je crois. La fin n'est pas encore figée, je vous verrai où ça nous mène ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Dans un taxi, quelque part dans Londres – 24 janvier 2017**

\- Il nous manque encore « qui » mais nous avons un « comment », se félicita Sherlock.

John fit la moue :  
\- _Tu_ as un « comment »… Parce que je n'ai toujours rien compris.

Sherlock se redressa, prêt à s'élancer dans une de ses démonstrations qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. John n'en perdit pas une miette.  
\- Un homme attendait, perché sur l'échelle, juste en-dessous de Lestrade et la victime. Il n'est jamais sorti. Il s'est contenté d'entrouvrir la plaque pour tirer dans l'interstice. Selon les rayures qui apparaissent sur le métal, la balle a ricoché. Cela explique également la trajectoire ascendante du projectile. L'homme a ensuite pris la fuite par les égouts.  
\- Brillant.  
\- La poudre sur les mains de Lestrade a été vaporisée lors du tir, venant barbouiller ses mains. Il avait probablement les bras le long du corps à cet instant. Il était pile en face de la victime… d'où les projections de sang. Tu te souviens de la posture de Lestrade sur la vidéosurveillance, après le meurtre ?

John fouilla dans ses souvenirs. La première image le montrait les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, titubant.  
\- Une balle qui ricoche dans une plaque en métal, pile à vos pieds, ce n'est pas le son le plus agréable qui soit, admit le médecin. Ce meurtre a été prévu à l'avance. Quelles étaient les probabilités que tout se déroule comme prévu ?  
\- Il ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, l'arrêta aussitôt Sherlock.

Dans le rétroviseur, le taximan ne perdait visiblement rien de la conversation. Sûrement convaincu qu'il s'agissait là de l'intrigue d'un roman ou d'une série, il attendit la conclusion avec autant d'impatience que John.  
\- La balle a ri-co-ché. Une personne a effectivement été assassinée ce soir-là. Mais pas la bonne.

* * *

 **Bureau de Sally Donovan – 24 janvier 2017**

\- Lestrade a été traité dès le début comme un meurtrier. En réalité, il aurait dû être la victime.

Sally avait écouté avec le même intérêt que John, une heure plus tôt, l'exposé de Sherlock. Le front plissé, elle fixait d'un air éberlué le détective. Celui-ci, convaincu de sa splendeur, poursuivit son petit jeu de rapports de force :  
\- Difficile à imaginer pour un esprit lamba, j'en conviens.  
\- Mon Dieu… Qui d'autre aurait pu nous pondre une théorie aussi dingue que M. Dinguo lui-même ?  
\- Je le prendrai comme un compliment, se défendit Sherlock, nullement froissé.

Quelques ordres et coups de fil plus tard, Donovan s'empara de sa veste.  
\- J'ai transmis l'information à un collègue de confiance. Les scientifiques sont dépêchés sur place. Je vous assure, Sherlock Holmes, que si vous m'avez inventé des conneries-  
\- Ce n'en sont pas. Il nous manque cependant un alibi et une identité.

Sally acquiesça, réalisant avec difficulté qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir le détective.  
\- Vous avez une idée ?  
\- Les meurtres ont souvent une méthode improbable ou un mobile improbable. Rarement les deux, introduit-il, énigmatique. Je ne vois pas cents raisons possibles pour vouloir la mort d'un gars aussi ennuyeux et peu enclin aux scandales que Lestrade.

Donovan se doutait du motif mais ne la formula pas à voix haute, laissant le privilège à Sherlock de le faire.  
\- C'est un flic. Et un bon.  
\- Certainement l'une des personnes qu'il a coffré, oui, compléta Sally. Trouts n'a pas été interpellé par nos services à l'époque, mais par une autre unité.

Sherlock secoua la tête, réfutant ce détail comme si son inutilité était évidente.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un larbin. L'autre gars lui a probablement demandé d'attirer Lestrade en invoquant un faux prétexte contre quelques billets. Ce gars était criblé de dettes… Cherchez un ouvrier de la ville. Il s'agit d'un type qui connait les sous-terrains de Londres. Interpellé par Lestrade… Il y a au moins dix ans. Pour une telle rancœur, les faits étaient forcément graves. Il a dû passer quelques années en prison. Il y a sûrement rencontré Trouts à l'époque, d'ailleurs.  
\- Si tous les gars qu'on coffrait voulaient nous faire la peau…, nuança Sally, terrifiée à l'idée que Lestrade aurait pu prendre cette balle à la place du délinquant.  
\- Justement. Cherchez une personne qui a tout perdu. Situation professionnelle et financière. Familiale, aussi. Ce type a agit avec précautions et minutie. Il a sûrement regagné une partie de ce qu'il avait perdu autrefois, la garde de ses enfants peut-être, et refuse de la perdre à nouveau. C'est une vengeance mais une vengeance raisonnée.

Le poignet endolori au terme de la prise de notes, Sally relut brièvement les mots indiqués sur le papier.  
\- Une nuit blanche de recherches, au moins, évalua-t-elle, déterminée. Nous pouvons nous répartir le boulot dans un souci de rapidité.

Sherlock déclina poliment.  
\- J'ai autre chose de prévu.  
\- De plus important, j'en doute pas, railla, narquoise, Sally.  
\- J'ai une visite à effectuer.

Elle comprit et se radoucit soudainement.  
\- Dites-lui que je pense à lui.

Sherlock acquiesça.  
\- J'essaierai de ne pas oublier. J'ai un paquet de choses à lui dire, moi aussi.

* * *

 **St Thomas' Hospital, centre de Londres - 24 janvier 2017**

Lestrade, toujours aussi faible, s'éveilla sur le coup de dix-sept heures. Clignant à quelques reprises des yeux, il remarqua une forme floue, sombre, à la gauche du lit.

\- Bordel…  
\- Surpris ?  
\- Je ne suis pas censé avoir de visites- Depuis quand es-tu là ?  
\- Une heure.  
\- Et personne ne t'a vu ?  
\- Je me suis caché dans le placard pendant le passage de l'infirmier, répondit Sherlock, tout à fait sérieusement. Comment te sens-tu ?

Lestrade remua le nez, se débattant avec la canule qui encombrait ses narines. Le teint jaune, conséquence logique de la surcharge médicamenteuse d'un foie sûrement endommagé, il renvoyait une image des plus pathétiques. Sa voix éraillée, probable conséquence de son étranglement, n'arrangeait guère le tableau.  
\- Je suis dans un hôpital, en attendant d'être renvoyé dans une prison. Je vois difficilement comment cela pourrait être pire.  
\- Tu pourrais être en bas. Dans la morgue.  
\- Adorable, grimaça Lestrade.

Au terme d'un effort visiblement surhumain, il tourna la tête en direction de Sherlock. Il observa quelques instants le détective sans parler, se contentant de prendre de profondes respirations laborieuses. Il identifia finalement ce qui clochait sur le visage de son ami :  
\- Tu as l'air en colère.  
\- Tu aurais pu mourir.

Lestrade souffla, trop fatigué pour s'emporter.  
\- C'était un peu le but, oui.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide. Tu ne l'es pas justement. Pas assez stupide en tout cas pour croire qu'une pauvre ceinture peut supporter quatre-vingt-dix-sept kilos.

Greg ne répondit rien. Son visage parlait de toute façon pour lui. Détournant le regard, il évitait à présent soigneusement de croiser celui de Sherlock.  
\- Tu en avais tout à fait le droit, déclara sobrement le détective. Tu avais le droit d'appeler à l'aide. Mais-

Observant le ciel gris qui plombait Londres à l'extérieur, Lestrade se sentit plus vieux que jamais. Plus vieux que ses os, plus vieux que chacun de ses cheveux gris. Trop vieux pour affronter quoique ce soit.  
\- Je suis épuisé.  
\- Même pour entendre une bonne nouvelle ?

Lestrade ne réagit pas, demeurant inanimé dans le lit. Sherlock se leva de sa chaise, rejoignant l'extrémité du lit pour enfin croiser le regard de l'inspecteur.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu avoué ce meurtre ?  
\- Parce que je l'ai peut-être commis. Qui sait ? Je ne me souviens de rien. J'en ai juste marre. Je n'en peux simplement plus me retourner le cerveau, de ne plus en dormir. Qu'ils me jugent, qu'on en finisse.  
\- Ils ne te jugeront pas. Tu es innocent. C'est un fait.

Lestrade écarquilla les yeux, bien qu'abruti par les restes de sédatifs. Sherlock anticipa sa demande et la déclina, peu enclin à lui annoncer qu'il avait échappé de peu à une tentative de meurtre.  
\- C'est une histoire compliquée. Tu l'entendras une prochaine fois.

Greg esquissa un sourire :  
\- J'y ai cru, un instant.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Que tu ne ferais rien.

Sherlock se sentit légèrement vexé par l'accusation de son interlocuteur.  
\- Sérieusement ? Et laisser la responsabilité de t'innocenter à ces incapables de Scotland Yard ?  
\- Merci, Sherlock. Merci.

Lestrade tendit un bras, battant l'une de ses mains dans sa propre direction. Peu friand des étreintes, Sherlock ne pouvait décemment pas lui refuser celle-ci. Serrant maladroitement l'inspecteur contre lui, le détective se permit de lui faire prendre conscience de l'ampleur de sa tâche.  
\- Tu me dois une faveur. Minimum. Ce n'est pas si simple que ça de sauver quelqu'un qui refuse d'être sauvé. En apparences, en tout cas.

Lestrade écrasa son visage contre l'épaule osseuse du détective. De vieux souvenirs rejaillirent.  
\- Je pense que j'en sais quelque chose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un nouveau chapitre flash-back pour cette fois ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews. J'adore lire vos petites théories, vos commentaires sur tout et rien, c'est hyper sympa. A l'occasion, d'apres vous, quelle est l'origine du titre de cette fanfic ? Quel pourrait être la signification de celui-ci ? :-) Je suis curieuse ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Bureau de Lestrade - 14 septembre 2007**

\- Je pensais avoir été clair.

L'autorité chez Lestrade avait toujours légèrement laissé à désirer. Cette tentative n'était pas plus fructueuse que les autres. Face à lui, Sherlock snobait visiblement les remontrances de son interlocuteur.

\- Si tu es sous influence, il est hors de question que nous collaborions, insista Greg en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Regrettant momentanément ce partenariat des plus absurdes, Lestrade admit l'horrible vérité : ce gamin lui permettait de clôturer deux fois plus vite certaines affaires et de résoudre des enquêtes qui seraient demeurées hors de leur portée.

Les yeux du détective se posèrent sur le gobelet de café que sirotait l'inspecteur. Il esquissa un sourire, impatient de démontrer une fois de plus ses talents :  
\- Vous essayez toujours d'avoir un enfant, vous et votre femme ?  
\- Que- Quoi ? Je suis juste fatigué. Je pensais avoir convenu que tu n'utiliserais pas tes pouvoirs bizarres sur-  
\- Fatigué, répéta Sherlock en mimant des guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts.

Lestrade le considéra d'un œil blasé et peiné à la fois.  
\- Tu es une plaie.  
\- Mais ça en vaut la peine, répondit Sherlock, fier de son statut fraîchement acquis.

Greg ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il gardait, depuis le début de leur conversation, une carte à jouer des plus précieuses. Certain de marquer un grand coup en employant cette astuce, il prit la parole d'un ton confiant.

\- Ton frère m'a contacté récemment. Plusieurs fois.

Sherlock avait mordu à l'hameçon, affichant une moue renfrognée en lieu et place de son sourire victorieux.  
\- Il souhaitait des informations sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Lestrade prit un ton faussement détaché :  
\- Ouais. De noooombreuses informations. De toutes sortes.

Le niveau de nervosité de Sherlock était monté d'un cran. Impassible en surface, le jeune homme refusait de lâcher l'affaire.  
\- Et que lui avez-vous dit ?

Lestrade s'avança, fixant Sherlock droit dans les yeux.  
\- D'aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

L'aspirant détective observa à son tour, silencieusement, l'inspecteur.  
\- Okay. Pas de drogue. J'ai compris.

* * *

 **Squat, aux environs de Barnet – 6 novembre 2007**

Trois semaines entières sans la moindre nouvelle de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir envoyé quelques messages anodins pour s'informer de son état de santé. Malheureusement, Lestrade n'avait eu aucune nouvelle enquête valable à lui soumettre.

Quelques tensions internes dans ses services l'avaient obligé à maintenir un peu de distance entre lui et l'apprenti détective. Une altercation verbale assez violente entre Sherlock et Anderson avait mis le feu aux poudres un mois plus tôt.

Depuis, Sherlock avait disparu de la circulation. Renonçant jusqu'à ce matin à contacter Mycroft Holmes, Lestrade avait cédé, en proie à de mauvais pressentiments depuis plusieurs jours. L'homme lui avait aussitôt renseigné une adresse, sec et froid, avant de lui demander de le tenir au courant.

Planté dans le couloir délabré d'un vieux bâtiment d'une ruelle de Barnet, Lestrade vérifia le numéro inscrit sur son calepin. Face à la porte écaillée, il frappa fortement à quatre reprises. Aucune réponse. Il recommença sans obtenir davantage de résultat.

Un coup d'œil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droite. Il fracassa la porte d'un coup de pied. La piece puait littéralement l'humidité et le renfermé. Quelques meubles en mauvais état encombraient la piece, jonchée de journaux et de vêtements sales.

Sur son talkie-walkie, la voix de Donovan s'éleva :  
\- Lestrade, répondez. Tout va bien ?

Sally avait été reléguée dans la voiture. Lestrade n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'une confrontation entre le sergent et Sherlock sans connaître l'état de celui-ci.  
\- Lestrade !

Greg déglutit difficilement, faisant basculer sur le flanc une silhouette cadavérique inerte.  
\- Envoyez les secours.

Heureusement, Sally s'abstint de tout commentaire. Fébrile, elle lui demanda de répéter sa requête.  
\- Une ambulance. Rapidement !

* * *

 **Barnet Hospital – 6 novembre 2007**

Entre l'évanouissement et la semi-conscience, Sherlock remuait dans un lit trop grand pour lui. Entravé aux poignets, une perfusion plantée dans l'un des bras, il grognait parfois, conscient de la présence de deux personnes dans sa chambre. Saisissant des bribes de conversation, le bruit semblait perturber son sommeil de toutes façons non-réparateur.

 _En tolérant mon frère à vos côtés, vous avez engagé votre responsabilité quant à son intégrité et son bien-être._

 _Pardon ? Vous êtes un membre de sa famille, je ne le suis pas. Débrouillez-vous._

 _Vous disposez d'un atout que je n'ai pas pour parvenir à mes fins. Il vous tolère._

 _Il n'est pas très coopératif, hein, votre frangin..._

 _Il est impératif cependant de le remettre sur le droit chemin._

 _Ah oui ? Comment pourrais-je sauver quelqu'un qui refuse de l'être ?_

 _Excellente question. La meilleure manière d'y répondre est de tenter. Bonne nuit, Inspecteur. Merci pour votre coopération._

 _Ouais... Merci pour votre précieuse aide._

Quelques longues secondes de silence passèrent. Sherlock, comateux, ne ressentit plus que la présence et la voix d'une seule personne.

 _Coopération, c'est ça… Pauvre con._

* * *

 **Barnet Hospital – 8 novembre 2007**

\- Ce n'était pas la drogue.

Cette affirmation douteuse provenait de Sherlock. Blafard, les joues creusées, le jeune homme semblait noyé dans la montagne de draps d'hôpital. Face à lui, fermé, Lestrade refusa de se laisser faire.

Sherlock comprit que, pour une fois, il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte.  
\- Ce n'était pas que la drogue.  
\- Tu ne pesais plus que cinquante kilos.  
\- Je ne ressens pas le besoin de manger. Cela ralentit le cerveau, se défendit Sherlock, intimement convaincu du bien-fondé de ses propos.

Se frottant vigoureusement le visage d'une main, Lestrade en vint à se demander si l'étage psychiatrique n'aurait pas été plus indiqué pour le patient face à lui.  
\- Parfois, je me demande si tu joues avec mes nerfs par plaisir ou si mon décès prématuré t'apporterait un quelconque avantage.  
\- Loin de là. Je ne gagnerais rien à ce que vous mouriez jeune… ce qui se produira si vous ne cessez pas de vous inquiéter sans raison.

Greg jeta un coup d'œil curieux au tuyau qui pendait de la perfusion. Combien prendrait-il pour étranglement s'il se débrouillait habilement pour faire disparaître les preuves ? Lestrade chassa finalement cette idée de sa tête, songeant à sa réputation ruinée pour un insupportable gamin.

\- Sans raison ? Je m'inquiète pour toi.  
\- J'ai réduit drastiquement ma consommation. Je serai bientôt en mesure de me sevrer.

Lestrade éclata d'un rire ironique, provoqué par l'attitude nonchalante de Sherlock.  
\- Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ? Tu n'es même pas foutu de t'alimenter correctement !  
\- Bien, je mangerai… mais laissez-moi bosser à vos côtés.

Au terme d'une longue discussion animée, Lestrade soupira bruyamment, soldant l'échange avec fermeté :  
\- Très bien ! Cependant, c'est mon job, mes enquêtes, mes règles, Sherlock !

L'apprenti détective sourit, victorieux.  
\- J'accepte.

* * *

 **Saint Bart's Hospital – 14 novembre 2007**

\- Une prise de sang n'est absolument pas nécessaire.

Assis sur un tabouret, tournoyant sur lui-même, Lestrade refusa la moindre remarque de Sherlock. Ayant décidé qu'il ne l'intégrerait à ses enquêtes que si l'apprenti détective était totalement clean, Greg avait insisté pour un contrôle épisodique.

Conscient qu'il prenait déjà des risques non négligeables en intégrant un ancien drogué dans son cercle professionnel, Lestrade refusait d'avancer à l'aveugle. Donovan et son nouveau coup de cœur, le légiste Anderson, le menaçaient suffisamment d'en référer à leur supérieur au prochain débordement de Sherlock.

\- Tu verras… Elle est charmante en plus, commenta Lestrade. Elle me file régulièrement des coups de main. Une gentille fille.

L'intérêt professionnel que représentait l'apprenti détective motivait largement sa démarche laborieuse. Les talents de déduction et de logique du jeune homme constituaient un atout des plus profitables. Au-delà de cette considération, Sherlock le divertissait. Epaté par ses premières démonstrations, Lestrade éprouvait de l'intérêt à côtoyer le phénomène. Ce gars-là était unique. Cela méritait amplement quelques contrariétés à l'occasion.

Une laborantine, discrète et bienveillante, apparut dans la pièce.  
\- Mrs Hooper ? J'ai besoin d'un service. Une prise de sang dans le cadre du… travail. Cependant, j'aimerais autant qu'elle ne soit renseignée nulle part. C'est un cas un peu particulier.

Nerveuse, la jeune femme fixa à plusieurs reprises l'inconnu qui se tenait dans le bureau. Les joues rouges, elle manifesta ses craintes à voix haute :  
\- Je ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Absolument rien, répondit aussitôt Lestrade, sûr de lui.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas le croire, conseilla Sherlock, se raccrochant à la perspective d'échapper à la prise de sang.

Interprétant la dernière remarque comme une forme d'humour maladroite, Mrs Hooper éclata de rire.  
\- Vous êtes drôle, lui adressa-t-elle comme compliment en préparant le nécessaire pour la prise de sang. Bras gauche ou droit ?

Sherlock remonta sa manche gauche jusqu'à révéler son coude, fixant agressivement l'inspecteur Lestrade qui observait la scène avec amusement.  
\- Je ne suis pas drôle. Je suis manipulé et victimisé par un membre de Scotland Yard.

Greg lui fit un clin d'œil, un sourire revanchard sur les lèvres.  
\- C'est quoi encore, la phrase ? Ah oui ! Cela en vaut la peine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je suis de retour apres quelques jours de vacances :-) Je vous remercie pour les charmantes reviews retrouvées à mon retour, je ne manquerais pas d'y répondre! Bonne lecture à vous, quelque chose me dit que les choses vont commencer à vous plaire :-)**

* * *

 **27 janvier 2017 - St' Thomas Hospital, rez-de-chaussée**

Alignés les uns à côté des autres, les quotidiens et tabloïds décoraient de leurs couleurs criardes les rayonnages de la cafétéria. Le nouveau président américain et quelques résultats sportifs occupaient la majorité d'entre eux, reléguant l'affaire Lestrade à la septième ou huitième page. A l'oubli, en somme.

Sherlock s'empara de l'un d'entre eux, au hasard. L'essentiel était inscrit en minuscule caractère dans un timide encadré : Innocenté.

 _Victime d'un coup monté… bla bla bla. Le suspect identifié, Matthew Bennet, autrefois condamné pour agressions sur onze jeunes femmes entre dix-huit et vingt-sept ans, pendant l'année deux milles huit… bla bla bla… a été condamné à dix ans de prison au terme d'une des premières enquêtes menées par l'Inspecteur Lestrade. La peine avait été amputée d'un an pour bon comportement… bla bla bla. La vengeance semble avoir été le principal motif qui aurait guidé ce plan des plus funestes mais non concluant, menant au décès accidentel de Mike Trouts, ouvrier surendetté, ancien compagnon de cellule de Matthew Bennet et probable complice_ … _bla bla bla_. _Des rumeurs font état de l'intervention de Sherlock Holmes, le célèbre détective, proche de l'Inspecteur-_

Renonçant à lire la suite des inepties de cet article du Sun, Sherlock baissa les yeux sur l'une des photographies d'archive qui illustrait l'article : Lestrade, dix ans plus jeune, l'air grave à la sortie d'un tribunal. Comble du hasard, l'homme immortalisé se matérialisa devant lui, les rides et les cheveux blancs en plus.

Une chemise froissée sur le dos, Lestrade tenait une sacoche dans une main :  
\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je sors aujourd'hui, c'est un peu tard pour une visite.

Sherlock acquiesça.  
\- Je sais. John m'a suggéré que te raccompagner.

La confusion et la surprise de Greg se dissipèrent. Le peu de contentement qu'il affichait jusque là sur son visage également.  
\- Ne t'en sens pas obligé. Je peux me débrouiller seul, déclina Lestrade, conscient que leur ami commun avait probablement forcé la main du détective.  
\- Je ne me sens obligé de rien. Je n'y avais simplement pas pensé avant la remarque de John.

L'inspecteur ne répondit rien, ayant baissé les yeux sur le journal que Sherlock tenait toujours entre les mains. Ne sachant que faire du quotidien, il le tendit à son interlocuteur.

Lestrade regarda à son tour son reflet plus jeune d'une décennie. Un tic agita sa joue alors qu'il s'en emparait pour le froisser, l'expédiant ensuite dans la poubelle voisine.

Surpris par le geste, Sherlock s'indigna tandis que Lestrade avançait jusqu'à la porte de sortie.  
\- Eh ! Je ne l'avais pas payé, je te signale.

* * *

 **27 janvier 2017 – dans un taxi, quelque part dans Londres**

Installés sur la banquette arrière du taxi, Sherlock et Lestrade se complaisaient dans un silence des plus étranges. L'inspecteur, visiblement absent, avait la tête posée contre la vitre, observant la lumière décroissante de l'après-midi. Sherlock, lui, le fixait avec intensité :  
\- Lestr- Greg ?

L'homme se retourna, légèrement hagard.  
\- Quel est ton programme pour les prochains jours ?

Lestrade haussa les épaules, retournant à son contemplation des rues londoniennes.  
\- Aucune idée. Me reposer. Je ne peux pas reprendre le boulot avant la fin de l'enquête interne pour mes… problèmes.  
\- Bien. Et ce soir, précisément ?  
\- Rien.

Aussi loquace qu'une carpe, regretta Sherlock, peu habitué à tirer les vers du nez d'une personne sur des sujets aussi anodins. Empruntant quelques uns des repères bâtis avec John, il sortit ce qui lui semblait être l'offre la plus concrète et efficace.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ?

Etranger à l'idée de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec Sherlock, celui-ci fronça les sourcils.  
\- C'est quoi ton plan ?, lui demanda-t-il, conscient que quelque chose se tramait.  
\- T'inviter à manger, répondit simplement le détective. Mes intentions me semblaient évidentes.

Abasourdi, Lestrade vit le taxi s'arrêter à hauteur du 221B. Une main sur la poignée de porte, Sherlock, agacé, prit les devants :  
\- Bon, qui ne dit mot consent. Nous mangerons donc des frites.

* * *

 **27 janvier 2017 – salon du 221B Baker Street**

Attablé face à un immense sachet dégoulinant de sauce, Lestrade picorait distraitement quelques frites, épaté par l'appétit inattendu de Sherlock.  
\- J'ai toujours cru que tu mangeais à peine. Une tisane, trois biscuits par semaine, un truc ainsi.  
\- Souvent. J'aime les frites, c'est une des rares exceptions, se défendit Sherlock, le bout des doigts luisant de graisse. Pas toi, visiblement.

Lestrade lui présenta ses excuses. Une boule au ventre ne le quittait plus. Mal à l'aise, l'Inspecteur se leva, prêt à prendre congé de manière précipitée.  
\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie… Je vais y aller.  
\- Reste.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, une sonnerie résonna fortement depuis la poche de la veste de l'aîné. Désarmant l'alarme d'un geste du pouce, il extirpa trois boîtes cartonnées de ses poches et six pilules de ces dites boîtes.  
\- Dur d'avoir faim quand on doit avaler ça.

Lestrade avala péniblement les cachets un par un à coups de grandes rasades de soda. Sherlock identifia facilement la nature des médicaments : antidépresseurs et calmants.  
\- Je ne te demande pas d'être de bonne humeur, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Sois-là, c'est suffisant.

Conscient que sa phrase pouvait paraître maladroite, Sherlock se fit violence pour corriger ses propos.  
\- Je veux dire- Tu pourrais être heureux, ce serait mieux mais- Ce n'est pas indispensable.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai compris.

Silencieux, Greg se détendit petit à peu, observant les lieux comme s'il venait depuis la première fois. Quelque chose sembla l'amuser progressivement, étirant très légèrement sa joue en un sourire. Cherchant à son tour le bibelot qui aurait pu provoquer cette réaction, Sherlock l'interrogea sur ce brusque changement d'humeur.  
\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Lestrade prit une frite entre son pouce et son index, étudiant le bâtonnet jaune brillant.  
\- Nous n'avions jamais mangé ensemble.  
\- Non. C'est vrai, commenta Sherlock, déstabilisé par la moue énigmatique du détective.  
\- Nous avons déjoué des attaques terroristes, des prises d'otage ensemble. Nous avons même poursuivi un monstre imaginaire dans la campagne anglaise.  
\- Entre autre.  
\- J'ai été à ton enterrement –  
\- Faux enterrement, rectifia le détective.

Un sourire fendit enfin les lèvres de Lestrade :  
\- Mais nous n'avions jamais mangé ensemble. C'est dingue qu'un truc aussi normal soit inédit.

Sherlock ne réagit pas à cette dernière remarque, profitant de l'occasion pour suggérer l'étape suivante de son plan.  
\- Dors ici.  
\- Pardon ?, s'étrangla Lestrade, ayant enfin jeté son dévolu sur une frite. J'ai un appartement, un lit. Oh- Tu ne t'inquiètes quand même pas ?

Cette perspective sembla réchauffer encore davantage l'humeur de l'Inspecteur. Le détective le perçut, utilisant cette découverte à ses fins.  
\- Evidemment que je m'inquiète. Tu as essayé de te suicider il y a quelques jours à peine.

Les faits dénoncés crument par Sherlock coupèrent nette l'herbe sous le pied de l'Inspecteur.  
\- Je ne ferai rien. Promis. J'ai pas envie d'être un poids-  
\- C'est pourtant simple. Je te demande de dormir ici, tu réponds oui, nous gagnons du temps.  
Ce fut au tour de Greg de parler avec les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.  
\- C'est bizarre.

Sherlock nuança.  
\- C'est inédit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Voici la suite! Les mises-à-jour ne sont pas aussi régulieres, je suis désolée. Je traîne aussi un peu pour répondre aux reviews mais j'ai repris le boulot, donc j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire :( J'utiliserai le week-end pour rattrapper mon retard, promis! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **27 janvier 2017 – salon du 221B Baker Street**

Plantés au milieu du couloir qui menait aux chambres, Sherlock et Lestrade se disputaient une nouvelle fois. Embarrassé, l'inspecteur hésitait encore à accepter la proposition de son acolyte.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de te déranger-  
\- Je préfère t'avoir à l'œil. C'est égoïste. Mon esprit réclame un peu de tranquillité après les événements de cette semaine.

Sherlock perçut sur le visage de Lestrade qu'il avait remporté cette victoire. La main posée sur une poignée de porte, le propriétaire des lieux l'invita à entrer :  
\- Tu t'installeras dans la deuxième chambre. Celle que John occupait avant.

Lestrade jeta un bref regard au visage de Sherlock, conscient de la nostalgie que ce-dernier ressentait probablement. Le reste de son observation lui confirma son idée de départ.  
\- Ce n'est pas une chambre… C'est un sanctuaire-  
\- Pardon ?, s'étonna Sherlock, incertain de comprendre la référence.  
\- Désolé. Je voulais simplement dire- Rien n'a vraiment bougé, non ?

Quelques effets de John y traînaient encore, empilés dans des cartons. L'entièreté de la pièce était recouverte d'une épaisse pellicule de poussières. Sherlock accusa visiblement le coup, bredouillant :  
\- Il doit les reprendre depuis un moment. J'attends.  
\- Pas de souci. Ce sont aussi ses vêtements ?, questionna Lestrade, suspicieux, à la vue de la pile d'habits qui était posée sur le lit.  
\- Non ! J'ai demandé à Donovan de passer te prendre quelques affaires.

Greg reçut, abasourdi, les quelques fringues que lui tendaient Sherlock. Celui-ci ne réagit guère, conscient que ses plans avaient été découverts.  
\- Ce n'est pas une invitation improvisée. Il était hors-de-question que tu dormes ailleurs qu'ici. Ce soir, au moins.

Lestrade éclata de rire, amusé par une plaisanterie qui échappait naturellement au détective.  
\- Tu ressembles plus à ton frère que tu l'admettras jamais.

Sherlock n'apprécia visiblement pas la comparaison, se rebiffant en s'écartant largement de l'inspecteur, un air caustique sur le visage. Greg crut nécessaire de préciser sa pensée :  
\- Oh, ne t'énerve pas… Vous deux, vous avez juste une manière totalement tordue d'aimer les gens.  
\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Sherlock, toujours aussi méfiant.

Lestrade extirpa un caleçon bleu marine de sa pile de vêtements.  
\- Par exemple, demander à l'une de mes collègues féminines de se servir dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements.  
\- Je suis sûr que ça ne l'a pas dérangé du tout.

Conscients qu'ils se quittaient pour une nuit dans leur chambre respective, Sherlock tint à le rassurer sur l'hygiène de la literie.  
\- J'ai changé les draps ce matin. Ils devraient être moins poussiéreux que le reste.  
\- Merci. Ah- T'as changé des draps, toi ? Tu m'épates.  
\- Ne me prendrais-tu pas pour un cas désespéré, parfois ?

Greg déboutonna sa chemise, prêt à enfiler son pyjama.  
\- Ce serait mal venu de ma part de qualifier quiconque de cas désespéré.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, exténué à son tour.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit.

Un pied dans le couloir, le détective entendit avec bonheur la dernière phrase soufflée par son invité :  
\- Merci pour les frites. C'était une excellente idée.

 **Nuit du 27 au 28 janvier 2017 – salon du 221B Baker Street**

La nuit ne fut finalement pas des plus reposantes pour Sherlock. Attentif au moindre bruit émanant de la chambre voisine, le détective somnolait vaguement, pianotant de temps à autres sur son téléphone.

Renonçant à l'idée d'épier l'inspecteur à travers la serrure, il reporta son attention sur l'un des messages reçus plus tôt dans la journée.

 **DONOVAN – 14:22**  
Je déposerai les affaires dans une demi-heure.  
J'en ai profité pour jeter toutes les bouteilles que j'ai pu trouvé.

Sherlock serra les dents. Les problèmes d'alcoolisme de Lestrade demeuraient un sujet sensible. Il était conscient que l'hôpital avait imposé un suivi, il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. L'enquête interne entamée par Scotland Yard réclamerait sûrement des garanties. Sherlock espérait simplement que Greg parvienne à les leur fournir.

Soudainement, un craquement caractéristique l'alerta. Ce bruit sec et franc émanait de la septième latte située dans le couloir, à proximité de la porte de la chambre de John.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Sherlock se faufila telle une ombre dans le couloir, surprenant Lestrade sur le point de quitter la chambre.  
\- J'ignore de nombreuses bonnes manières, mais quitter un endroit à l'insu de son hôte n'est pas des plus polis.  
\- Sherlock-

Sa paire de chaussures à la main, l'inspecteur semblait visiblement des plus gênés.  
\- Ecoute- Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Sherlock écarta les bras, désignant le salon :  
\- Parfait. Moi non plus.

Lestrade ne lutta même pas, regagnant la pièce avec la moue penaude d'un enfant ayant commis une bêtise. Une main lui étreignit brièvement et maladroitement l'épaule.  
\- Je peux peut-être même essayer de faire du thé.

S'affalant dans l'un des fauteuils, Lestrade referma ses bras autour de l'un des coussins, anxieux. Le médecin l'avait averti qu'il ressentirait probablement des angoisses nocturnes. Il ne lui avait pas dit, en revanche, que les calmants mettraient autant de temps à les apaiser.

Une tasse fumante apparut finalement devant lui, amenée par un Sherlock cerné et emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre. Il le remercia du bout des lèvres, la gorge de nouveau nouée.

\- Quand John a déménagé, j'ai passé de nombreuses nuits, ici, à ne rien faire, commenta le détective en s'installant en tailleurs dans l'autre fauteuil. Il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon.  
\- Je m'inquiétais pas mal pour toi à l'époque. Je savais que ce serait dur- C'est un peu les mêmes sentiments qu'après une rupture, dans le fond, non ?  
\- Je n'en ai jamais connu. Je suis incapable de te répondre.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, admit Lestrade avec un sourire ironique.

Sherlock était conscient qu'il fallait rebondir. Il choisit d'adopter les mots que n'importe quel badaud aurait prononcés, essayant de se rendre convaincant.  
\- Elle a commis une grave erreur.

Lestrade secoua la tête, malmenant encore son coussin.  
\- C'est compliqué et pas forcément sa faute, débuta l'inspecteur. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais arrêté de fumer ? La première fois ?

Sherlock acquiesça.  
\- Cela ne m'a effectivement jamais intéressé.  
\- Parce que nous essayions désespérément d'avoir un môme. On a galéré quatre ans. J'ai arrêté le tabac pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.  
\- Et ?, ponctua Sherlock, s'attendant à une chute peu heureuse.  
\- J'ai passé des examens. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants.

Cruel. Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit du détective. Il n'avait aucune affinité avec les enfants, à l'exception de Rosie, comprenait difficilement le concept de paternité, mais son instinct lui fit dire que, si une personne méritait ce statut, c'était bien Lestrade.

\- Notre couple a battu de l'aile. Elle a eu son aventure et- On a rompu. Fin de l'histoire.

Sherlock mit un certain temps à répondre. Essayant d'appréhender la révélation dans son intégralité, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne savait finalement quoi dire.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il s'agissait de la seule phrase qui lui parut adéquate, même s'il était incertain de ce pour quoi il s'excusait. Sa tasse de thé contre ses lèvres, Lestrade fut dispensé de réponse. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux affichèrent un mélange de gratitude et de pardon.

\- C'est ainsi, conclut-il simplement avant de prendre une nouvelle rasade de la boisson réconfortante. Tu n'as rien mis de douteux dedans, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Rien. Promis.

Lestrade l'observa néanmoins, le visage étiré en un sourire malicieux. Sherlock identifia facilement celui-ci.  
\- Tu peux me croire. Je n'ai rien mis dedans.

Il avait hésité, c'est vrai. Un ou deux cachets de somnifères auraient réglé leurs problèmes. Cependant, il redoutait trop les effets secondaires qu'une deuxième médication et un deuxième sevrage entraîneraient sur Greg pour prendre le risque.

\- Dans trois heures, il fait jour, réfléchit à voix haute l'inspecteur.  
\- C'est un fait.  
\- C'est toujours plus difficile la nuit.

Animal nocturne, Sherlock ne rejoignait pas son acolyte sur cette idée. Lui, la nuit, il l'aimait. Calme, propice au raisonnement : rien ne pouvait le distraire de ses pensées. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être précisément ce dont souffrait Lestrade.

\- Je doute d'être en mesure de proposer suffisamment de sujets de conversation pour tenir trois heures mais… Essayons.

Greg le remercia poliment.  
\- Retourne dormir. Je te promets de ne pas partir.  
\- Hors-de-question. Quelle est ta période historique préférée ?

Lestrade éclata de rire, surpris par la transition brutale dans la conversation.  
\- Ma- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?  
\- Pour débuter une conversation.  
\- Une conversation, ce n'est pas un Trivial Pursuit…  
\- Bien. Quel est ton plat préféré ?  
\- On dirait un speed dating, haleta Greg que les éclats de rire incontrôlés rendaient essoufflé.  
\- Ce n'est effectivement pas une conversation vu le peu de bonne volonté que tu y mets, regretta Sherlock, légèrement vexé que ses efforts ne soient pas perçus à leur juste valeur.

Apaisé, Lestrade s'essuya le coin des yeux, récupérant progressivement de son fou-rire.  
\- Je- Comment te dire. J'aime beaucoup le curry d'agneau. Et… J'aimais assez bien les cours d'histoire sur Rome lorsque j'étais à l'école.

Le détective acquiesça lentement. Rejoint dans son initiative, les questions fusèrent, égrenant le temps qu'il restait avant le lever du soleil. Apprenant tour à tour que Greg avait eu un chat nommé Maggie, une passion pour David Bowie et une fracture du poignet à treize ans, que Sherlock détestait la coriandre et avait une constellation préférée, ils échangèrent longtemps. Ce fut finalement au tour du cadet de reprendre l'interrogatoire :

\- Quelles étaient tes meilleures vacances ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le fauteuil en face, il aperçut la silhouette endormie de Lestrade, blotti contre le coussin qu'il tenait plus tôt.

Une petite victoire.

Dehors, il ne faisait pas encore jour.


	13. Chapter 13

**Un (bref) passage pour une (courte) mise-à-jour. Un peu débordée ces temps-ci, mais tres heureuse de vous lire. Je vous réponds cette nuit (quel horaire, je sais ;-) ) J'ai craqué, j'ai ajouté un passage qui est un peu le truc sur lequel je craque souvent :D Qui devinera ? Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **28 janvier 2017 – 221B Baker Street**

Le vibreur d'un téléphone résonna sur la table désordonnée de l'appartement. D'un œil suspicieux, Sherlock sacrifia l'attention qu'il portait aux bruits de douche pour s'intéresser au message reçu.

JOHN - 10:36  
« Alors ? »

De l'autre côté de l'appartement, le ruissellement de l'eau et le grondement des canalisations s'arrêtèrent subitement. Sherlock sourcilla et en profita pour rédiger une réponse.

SH – 10:38  
« Il occupe la salle-de-bain depuis une heure. »  
Il en envoya un deuxième.  
« Je m'attends à ce que ses cheveux soient entièrement gris lorsqu'il sortira enfin de là. »

Il imagina brièvement John sourire à la lecture de son désarroi. Le regard perdu, portant au travers de la fenêtre, il observa la chute des flocons de neige fondante. Chaque étape de la prise en charge de Lestrade – il ne trouvait guère d'autres mots pour qualifier la situation – avait jusqu'ici était soigneusement planifiée et établie en concertation avec John. Lorsque Greg réapparaitrait enfin - s'il réapparaissait un jour – Sherlock n'aurait pas d'autres solutions que d'improviser.

Autrement dit, il anticipait autant qu'il aspirait à ce que l'Inspecteur quitte cette satanée salle de bain.

\- Putain !

L'exclamation, à peine étouffée par l'épaisseur des murs, creva le silence. Sherlock roula des yeux.  
La main sur la poignée de porte, le détective ne s'annonça pas avant de l'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans la salle d'eau. Les yeux écarquillés, heureusement à demi-vêtu, Lestrade fit part de son malaise :  
\- Tu ne frappes jamais avant d'entrer ?  
\- J'oublie souvent, reconnut Sherlock en cherchant des yeux l'origine de l'insulte proférée plus tôt.

Trouvée. Un filet de sang ruisselait sur la gorge de l'Inspecteur, provenant d'une entaille visible sur l'arrête du menton.

Dans sa main, un rasoir maculé du même liquide carmin, était agité de soubresauts. Lestrade tremblait terriblement.

Sherlock fit ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Improviser.

Retroussant les manches de sa chemise, il inspira profondément avant de s'adresser à son invité :  
\- A quel point me fais-tu confiance ?

* * *

 **28 janvier 2017 – 221B Baker Street**

Lestrade, les yeux fermés, grimaça.  
\- Je n'en reviens pas.

Sherlock souffla.  
\- Quoi, encore ?  
\- Que je sois assez fou pour laisser Sherlock Holmes promener une lame aussi près de ma carotide.

Vexé, le détective hésita à interrompre son activité.  
\- Je pourrais tout aussi bien arrêter et te laisser te raser. Je n'ai cependant aucune envie de te laisser mourir d'une hémorragie dans ma salle de bain.

Exterminant une dernière bande de barbe rugueuse, Sherlock rinça la lame sous un filet d'eau, observant discrètement l'expression sombre de son acolyte dans le miroir. Lestrade avait toujours une mine des plus effroyables lorsqu'il était persuadé que personne ne le regardait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, l'interrogea Sherlock, impatient de recueillir un maximum d'informations pour appréhender la situation.  
\- Rien. Je- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça. Je suis pitoyable, commenta Lestrade en serrant les poings, cherchant à dissimuler les tremblements qui l'agitait toujours.  
\- Et quand réaliseras-tu que je me contrefiche de ton avis ?

Lestrade sourit tristement. Il ne savait que faire d'autre, de toute façon.  
\- J'ai encore de la mousse sous l'oreille, fit-il remarquer en s'étudiant dans le miroir.

Une serviette le heurta de plein fouet. Sherlock le secoua légèrement, l'encourageant à se responsabiliser un minimum :  
\- Tu peux t'en occuper, tu n'es pas un enfant.

Lestrade l'observa, interdit, avant de conclure que l'agressivité n'en était pas vraiment.  
\- Merci Sweeney Todd.

* * *

 **28 janvier 2017 – 221B Baker Street**

Sur le point de quitter l'appartement, son sac au bout du bras, Lestrade jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux environs. Il n'avait rien oublié.

Dommage, cela m'aurait fait une excuse pour revenir, se surprit-il à penser, déstabilisé de l'étrange hospitalité du détective. Plongé dans la lecture d'une quantité astronomique de feuilles, Sherlock semblait avoir omis la présence de son invité.

Toussotant, Lestrade le rappela à l'ordre. Le détective le dévisagea, accusant visiblement le coup :  
\- Tu pars ?  
\- Je dois bien rentrer chez moi un jour ou l'autre.

Sherlock admit l'effroyable vérité. L'idée de ne pas avoir l'Inspecteur à vue d'œil et à portée de main lui fit ressentir une angoisse inattendue.  
\- Bien. Je risque d'être occupé aujourd'hui.  
\- Bon courage, lui souhaita Lestrade d'un air absent.  
\- Donne de tes nouvelles.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de te déranger.

Sherlock soupira, exaspéré d'un élément qui échappait visiblement à l'inspecteur.  
\- Cesse de supposer. Tu es systématiquement à côté de la plaque.

C'était sûrement gentil, se convainc Lestrade en le remerciant pour le repas et la nuitée.

Au moment de quitter l'appartement pour de bon, Sherlock fit un tour d'inspection du salon. Il stoppa finalement ses recherches :  
\- T'as rien oublié.  
\- Non.

Lestrade leva la main, en signe d'au revoir, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Juste à temps pour entendre de façon incertaine le dernier mot de Sherlock.  
\- Dommage.

* * *

 **28 janvier 2017 – Domicile de Lestrade**

Allongé sur le canapé, Lestrade faisait face au vide intersidéral qui régnait dans sa vie privée. Eloigné de Scotland Yard pour une durée indéterminée, l'inspecteur réalisait finalement la place prise – et les conséquences – de son addiction au travail. A l'exception des pubs dont il était à présent banni, Lestrade n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun loisir. Plus de compagne, pas de famille dans la capitale et, pour ainsi, dire peu d'amis.

Les yeux dans le vague, Greg écoutait plus qu'il ne regardait une émission de cuisine sur une chaîne du câble. L'appétit ne venant pas, il avait renoncé à l'idée de se cuisiner quoique ce soit. Un paquet de biscuits secs ferait l'affaire. Les médecins l'avaient de toute façon averti sur son embonpoint.

« Les maladies cardio-vasculaires sont la principale cause de décès pour votre tranche d'âge », avaient-ils avancé pour le convaincre du bien-fondé de leurs conseils. Quelle drôle manière de motiver une personne qui se relève d'une tentative de suicide.

L'horloge indiqua finalement dix-huit heures. Le temps ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long. Renonçant à faire une troisième sieste, il s'empara de son téléphone pour s'occuper l'esprit.

LESTRADE – 18:03  
« Je m'ennuie horriblement. »

Pas de réponse. Lestrade souffla et se retourna, posant sa tête sur le coussin pour rejoindre une nouvelle fois Morphée.

Enfin, une sonnerie.

SH – 18:17  
« J'ai énormément de travail. »

Se jetant avec impatience sur son téléphone, il lut le message avec déception et agacement. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Nouvelle sonnerie, néanmoins.

SH – 18:19  
« J'ai pensé à notre conversation d'hier. J'ai commandé Indien. »

Lestrade se dérida enfin un peu. Sherlock avait des manières maladroites mais touchante de débuter des conversations.

LESTRADE – 18:21  
« Bon appétit. »

SH – 18:23  
« Il livre dans quarante-cinq minutes. »

LESTRADE – 18:24  
« Futur bon appétit, donc. »

SH – 18:25  
« Il te reste quarante-trois minutes pour arriver. »

Lestrade considéra d'un œil curieux le dernier message reçu. Il composa une réponse.

« J'ai déjà un truc prévu. »

Et l'effaça finalement.

LESTRADE – 18:29  
« Je me dépêche. »

SH – 18:29  
« Trente-neuf minutes. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Je suis sincèrement désolée ! J'ai été victime d'une panne d'ordinateur, menant à la perte de pas mal de fichiers dont les chapitres de cette fiction. Un peu au bout du rouleau, j'ai renoncé à la poursuivre un temps avant de me bouger, et de recommencer l'écriture! J'en ai profité pour modifier quelques évènements majeurs (insérez un rire diabolique ici). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **11 février 2017 – 221B Baker Street**

Aucun tremblement ne troubla la trajectoire de la seringue qui plongea, incisive, dans le creux du coude de Lestrade. Livide comme un mort, l'inspecteur avoua honteusement sa phobie des aiguilles.

John, amusé, recueillait paisiblement les deux tubes de sang nécessaires aux expertises réclamées par Scotland Yard. Lestrade ne réintégrerait pas leurs services sans montrer patte blanche : l'abstinence totale lui était imposée.

Les yeux sévères de Sherlock étudièrent le liquide carmin qui s'échappait de la veine de son acolyte. Il ressentait une angoisse indescriptible, accentuée par l'attente qui s'annonçait.

\- Nous aurons les résultats quand ?, interrogea Sherlock, impatient.

Lestrade sourcilla. _Nous_ ? Ce pronom s'imposait de plus en plus naturellement dans leurs conversations. Il s'abstint néanmoins de tous commentaires.

John emballa précautionneusement les deux ampoules.

\- Deux jours. La décision est attendue-  
\- Jeudi prochain, l'interrompit Sherlock, incapable de quitter Lestrade des yeux. Ce n'est qu'une formalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Greg, faussement distrait, appuyait fortement sur le pansement qui garnissait le pli de son bras. L'insistance de Sherlock commençait à le rendre mal à l'aise.

\- Greg ?

John l'avait interpellé, conscient que quelque chose se tramait.

\- Je n'ai rien bu. Rien du tout.  
\- Quel est le problème, alors ?, l'interrogea le détective, suspicieux.

Doué d'obscurs talents de prémonitions – ou d'une meilleure connaissance du genre humain que son ex-colocataire -, John leva les yeux au ciel. Il venait de comprendre la source de l'embarras.

\- Greg. Tu n'as pas à reprendre le travail si tu ne te sens pas prêt.  
\- Evidemment que si !, commenta Sherlock, exaspéré par la situation.

Lestrade souffla bruyamment, mécontent d'avoir à expliciter sa pensée.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas quoi penser.  
\- Dans ce cas, c'est que tu n'es peut-être pas prêt à reprendre, lui conseilla John, bienveillant.  
\- C'est faux. Il doit juste s'y remettre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le silence coupable de l'inspecteur acheva de sortir Sherlock de ses gonds. Empoignant sa veste, il balaya la pièce du regard.

\- J'ai quelques affaires à régler. Que l'un de vous ferme la porte en partant. Vous savez l'un comme l'autre où sont les doubles des clés.

Lestrade paraissait misérable, ratatiné de fatigue et de gêne dans son fauteuil. John le regarda, désolé pour lui :

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Il est très doué pour vous ruiner le moral en quelques secondes.  
\- Et me faire sentir comme un moins que rien, oui, compléta Greg en se débarrassant rageusement de son pansement.

John sourit tristement. _Oui, j'ai connu ça._

Consignant quelques informations sur une feuille, le médecin releva la tête et formula quelques conseils d'un ton des plus professionnels.

\- Ta tension est particulièrement haute. Tu devrais surveiller ça.

Lestrade éclata de rire, dévisageant John d'un regard désabusé :

\- Evidemment que ma tension crève le plafond. La faute à qui, d'après toi ?

* * *

 **11 février 2017 – Scotland Yard, bureau de Sally Donovan**

\- Il ne semble pas décidé à reprendre le boulot.

Sally écouta le récit plaintif de Sherlock, contrariée de l'irruption inopinée du détective. Nerveuse, elle songea un instant qu'elle avait besoin de quelques semaines de vacances. Ou, du moins, d'un peu moins de rebondissements dans l'affaire Gregory Lestrade et ses dommages collatéraux.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas aller contre sa volonté. Je l'apprécie énormément et je regrette-

Sherlock grimaçait, vexé de quelqu'un puisse prétendre entretenir une relation privilégiée avec l'inspecteur. Surtout elle.

Sally perçut son agacement, réagissant avec un commentaire sarcastique de son cru.

\- Oh, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas celle qui partage des petits repas en tête à tête trois fois par semaine avec lui. Pas besoin de faire une crise de jalousie.  
\- Je ne vois pas où vous souhaitez en venir.  
\- Moi non plus. Je ne préfère pas y songer, en tout cas.  
\- Je m'occupe de lui, se défendit Sherlock, supportant difficilement les insinuations du Sergent.  
\- J'essaie, également. Raison pour laquelle je renonce à l'idée de lui imposer quoique ce soit. Le contraindre à reprendre, c'est le jeter dans la gueule du loup. Autant lui tendre une bouteille de scotch tout de suite.

Refusant l'idée d'accorder davantage d'attention à son insupportable visiteur, Sally baissa la tête sur de la paperasse. Paraphant quelques documents, elle poursuivit son explication d'un ton distrait.

\- Vous le voulez ici, pour retrouver vos vieilles petites habitudes et magouilles sur lesquelles il fermait les yeux ? D'accord. Si vous insistez un peu, il le fera. Mais soyez prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

Sherlock se mordit les lèvres, écoutant attentivement mais avec une distance hautaine.  
\- Merci pour vos précieux conseils.

Il fit son deuil : ni John ni Donovan ne l'aideraient à convaincre Lestrade de reprendre. Avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau, Sally le gratifia d'un autre commentaire.

\- Très bien. Si vous en voulez un autre, écoutez : laissez le temps faire son œuvre.

* * *

 **11 février 2017 – 221B Baker Street, tard dans la soirée**

Affalé dans le sofa, avec la solitude pour seule compagnie, Sherlock ruminait les évènements décevants de la journée. Son plan connaissait quelques accrocs dernièrement et mettait en péril l'entièreté son dessein.

Agacé par l'attitude de poule mouillée de Lestrade, la compassion ennuyeuse de John et l'immobilisme imbécile de Donovan, Sherlock s'avouait dépourvu d'atouts dans cette nouvelle bataille.

Posé sur la table basse à quelques centimètres de lui, son téléphone s'illumina. Jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux sur l'écran, il ne fut guère étonné de l'identité du trouble-fête.

\- John ?

La voix du médecin grésillait légèrement.

\- Je me suis dit qu'un petit coup de fil s'imposait.  
\- A quel sujet ? Rosie va bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Très bien. Elle dort à poings fermés. Sérieusement, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle je t'appelle ?  
\- Lestrade, forcément.

Le silence à l'autre bout du téléphone lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison. Une fois de plus.

\- Ecoute, après la scène de ce matin… Je pense qu'une petite discussion est nécessaire.  
\- C'est ce que nous faisons, non ?, commenta Sherlock, exaspéré devant tant de manières.  
\- Entre toi et lui. Je n'ai rien, ou quasi rien, à voir avec vos affaires personnelles.

Sherlock s'étrangla presque. Personnelles ? Depuis quand sa relation avec Lestrade était devenue suffisamment intime pour que même John Watson, son meilleur ami, n'ose y fourrer son nez ?  
\- Misère. Donovan et toi vous faites beaucoup d'idées sur nos fameuses affaires, justement.  
\- Tu as demandé l'avis de Donovan ?  
\- Qui a exactement la même irritante opinion que toi.

John expira. Sherlock interpréta le soupir aussitôt : une longue interrogation et leçon de morale l'attendait dans les minutes à venir.

\- Pourquoi souhaites-tu autant le voir retourner à son ancien poste ?  
\- Pour travailler avec lui. C'est évident.  
\- Il est sur le fil. Il a besoin de ta bienveillance, pas que tu lui colles la pression. Ce n'est de toute façon plus ton unique passe-droit à Scotland Yard, je ne comprends pas.  
\- J'aime travailler avec lui, reformula Sherlock, crispé de se répéter.

Le sourire de John se devina à travers la communication.

\- Voilà, on touche le problème du doigt. S'il ne s'agit que de passer du temps avec lui, il existe de nombreux autres prétextes.  
\- Et au-delà de ça, ce serait l'issue logique de l'abandon des poursuites qui pesaient sur lui-  
\- Cette affaire est clôturée.  
\- Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas réintégré la place qui lui est due.  
\- Et s'il n'en voulait plus ?, envisagea le médecin. Tu vois, Sherlock, la plus belle victoire qu'on peut retirer de cette lutte, c'est de le voir épanoui et en bonne santé. Le reste, c'est futile.

Sherlock s'avouait peu à peu vaincu. John s'en voulut d'être aussi sec à l'égard de son précieux ami.  
\- Allez, qui sait… Il a peut-être juste besoin de temps. Il reprendra peut-être dans quelques semaines.  
\- Peut-être.

John s'apprêtait à interrompre cette conversation tardive. Sherlock ressentit une légère nostalgie de l'époque où il lui aurait possible de continuer leur discussion entre quatre yeux, dans le salon où il se trouvait présentement.

\- Sherlock- Si je peux me permettre. Envoie-lui un message. J'ignore dans quel état d'esprit il peut être, ce soir, mais- Ce n'est jamais vain de lui montrer que tu penses à lui.

Je ne fais que ça, pesta Sherlock, réalisant que sa journée avait tourné autour de l'inspecteur.

Inspecteur qui ne voulait plus en être un.

* * *

 **11 février 2017 – domicile de Lestrade**

Debout au milieu de sa cuisine, Lestrade étudiait d'un œil venimeux la canette qu'il tenait entre les mains. Une vodka aromatisée, achetée à la supérette du coin. Un poison comme un autre, avec de jolies couleurs sur l'étiquette.

A quoi bon ?, s'interrogea-t-il en la faisant tourner, lisant les avertissements présents sur l'étiquette quant à la consommation de boissons alcoolisées.

Il refusait de reprendre le boulot. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il en ignorait les raisons exactes. Il traînerait sûrement une réputation peu glorieuse pendant quelques temps dans les couloirs, il s'en doutait. Il s'en fichait néanmoins.

La prise de sang effectuée ce matin se chargerait de rétablir la vérité. Il était sobre.

Les choses seraient peut-être différentes d'ici quelques secondes, songea-t-il en ouvrant la boisson.

Quelques gorgées suffiraient à compromettre son prochain examen. Il serait alors naturellement écarté des fonctions pour une durée indéterminée. Peut-être définitivement si sa direction était dotée d'un minimum d'intelligence.

Il sursauta soudain. Dans sa poche, son téléphone venait de vibrer à trois reprises.

« Baker Street, demain, Sept heure. »

Sherlock Holmes. Un deuxième message.

« Sept heure. _Précise_. »

Un dernier.

« Bonne nuit. »

Greg sourit, amusé par l'autoritarisme non-dénué de tendresse du détective. D'une main, il renversa la vodka fruitée dans l'évier, laissant le poison filer vers les égouts. De l'autre main, il composa un message simple mais lourd de sens.

« Merci Sherlock. »


End file.
